Kingdom Celebrations
by Ldrmas
Summary: The Midgar Kingdom is finally blessed with a heir so the Royal Sinclair family must travel to pay their respects. What reaction will Prince Axel have to the new baby blue eyed prince? Happy AkuRoku Day 2011? Pairings Akuroku, Zemyx, etc.
1. Meetings

**~Kingdom Celebrations~**

Life is so unfair and boring! Axel sighed for like the millionth time that day, it only being around nine in the morning. It was a cool summer's day and the three year old redhead wanted nothing more than to run around the rose gardens getting scraped and dirtied from head to toe, even though he knew the gardener would have his head if he did so. Instead the young green eyed boy was on a step stool of some sorts having basically every outfit from his walk in closet shoved upon his body, the maids trying to find something appropriate for the prince to wear.

Axel E. Sinclair was the only boy heir to the Kingdom of Shinra, son of Reno and Tifa Sinclair. He also had a sister only a year younger than him, Kairi, though sometimes she acted more like a boy than he did. As Axe thought before, he wanted to go outside and play but today was just too important of a day for that wish to be granted, or so the maids told him. The maids went on and on of how he was going to be traveling to the next kingdom and would get to meet someone special there. Axel dreaded the very thing right from the word 'travel'.

To the next kingdom made it worse. The next kingdom, which would hopefully only be the Midgar Kingdom, was one day travel away. Now of course that didn't sound so bad but to a three year old it sounded like a life time, for he would only get to sit quietly on a very uncomfortable carriage chair having his annoying little sister nag at him the entire way.

Finally the maids picked an outfit for him and shoved almost all the rest in suitcases only to pause as the door opened and in stepped the king himself. Reno smiled at his son before coming toward him and patting him on the head. Axel just pouted, folded his arms and looked away.

"Leave us." Reno said with a laugh at the behavior of his only son. The maids bowing politely and instantly exiting the room before one of them closed the door.

"Axel, I need to talk to you about the trip."

"I don't want to go!" Axe out right screamed as he jumped down from the changing stool before climbing on his bed and holding tightly to the stuffed chocobo, pout still present on his lips. Reno just smiled again and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out his hand to pet his son's spiky hair.

"Axe, you need to go-"

"Don' wanna."

"I know you don't, but you must. Cloud and Aerith were finally blessed with a child, a son. We must go and give them our congratulations, as well as offer our doors wide open to the prince for if he was ever in our need. If we don't go, Cloud will see it as an offense and start a war between us, you don't want that, now do you?" The king asked with a sincere smile, for he knew that was what his son would never want. Axe always hated when a war was even talked about with him around.

So despites Axel's hatred for long carriages rides he got in the royal wagon and sat down, holding the chocobo still close to him before rolling his eyes at his sister bouncing up and down. She was looking out the window, her eyes lit up in wonderment and Axe just knew this was going to be a very long ride.

Thankfully though, the tripped passed with no problems and Kairi didn't bother him as much as he thought, if fact not only an hour went by since they left home and the princess had climbed into their mother's lap instantly falling asleep. They arrived at the Midgar castle late in the evening but having just enough time to have dinner with king Cloud, who was more than ecstatic to see his best friend and family to join him. Tomorrow would be for celebration but for now the young ones needed their rest. Cloud and Reno shook hands for the night both agreeing to talk more at the celebration tomorrow before the Sinclair family was shown to their guest rooms and once Axel was changed and placed in bed he went to sleep without hesitation.

The morning came too quickly but all the same the young redhead got up and the maids tended to his every need getting him ready and feeding him breakfast. He was allowed to go wander the castle but under no circumstances even think of getting dirty. So with that firm lecture from his mother about staying as clean as possible he set out about the halls looking for something to do. He walked this way and that, probably going every way possible but still hadn't found a single thing to do that was of course until he heard a soft lullaby.

Interest perked and curiosity poked he followed the soothing sound all the way to a welcoming opened door with the morning sun shining through the threshold. He gripped the stone outline and peaked his head in, eyes widening as he noticed it was the queen, the queen of Midgar herself. She had a small bundle in her arms and her voice still humming softly, eyes locked on the thing in her arms. Axel didn't know what to do. He considered running but just as the though entered his mind the brown haired women looked up and her eyes met his.

"Oh, hello." She smiled softly, though she had been surprised that the boy was here. When he stepped into the room completely, her smiled widened for she had now knew who he was.

"Axel, is it? Reno's son?" The redhead only nodded to which she giggled to and sat down in the rocking chair, still smiling at him sweetly.

"Axel, it's good to see you again. I only shortly meet you when you were born so I didn't recognize you. But come here, you must be here to see him right?" She beckoned him forward before slightly easing back the blankets to reveal blonde honey locks. Axel stepped closer, as close as he could, and gripped the edge of the chair leaning up on his tiptoes to get a better look. The queen giggled again but completely made sure that the face was visible before moving the small bundle to her other arm so now the soft roundish face could be seen.

Axel was hypnotized. Soft chubby cheeks dusted a nice rosy color, a pair of small lips, honey blonde curls, and bright sapphire eyes all caught the prince's attention instantly, especially when he realized that those jewel like eyes were gazing right back at him. He smiled slightly, so intrigued with this small body of life, only for the smile to grow as the little baby smiled too.

"Would you like to hold him?" Aerith asked kindly and before Axe could even answer she had gotten up, pointing for him to sit. Axel did and once he got comfortable the bundle was placed in his own arms, which literally scared him to death. He held on to the baby tightly but the queen just giggled and adjusted his arms for him, making sure that the neck was supported and that he was secure.

"There you go. His name is Roxas, he seems to like you." Axel looked to the queen before looking back at the little face surprised that it was still smiling at him so he smiled as well. This little baby had quickly grown on him too, not that he would ever say so.

"Hi, Roxas, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>~~EDIT! I went back and made it so that Axe and Rox is only three years apart, it makes me feel much more comfortable for the late chapters. I know a three year old shouldn't be able to say 'got it memorized' but just work with me on this one please, thank you~~<p>

Hi y'all. First off Happy AkuRoku Day 2011! Okay I saw this pic in my DA messages, it was Axel holding a baby Roxas, and I just fell in love with the idea so I sat down and started writing. I think it turned out okay. I'm just really happy I was able to have something up for today. I'm really proud of myself.  
>I don't know if I will continue this or not, I guess it depends on how popular it is. If you like it please review and tell me what to do next.<br>Happy AR day to you all.  
>~Thank you! 3<p> 


	2. Celebration Bets

**~Kingdom Celebrations~**

_~Chapter II~_

The celebration happened later that evening, guests from all around powering into the ballroom awaiting to get just a glance at the new prince. Axel had entered in with his family but soon found himself alone in the crowds. True there were other children around his age but they were mainly girls that were either whining for their mothers or giggling obnoxiously with each other. He hated girls with a passion, not that his sister counted, but they were just icky and gross and he could never understand what they were thinking.

He shock off the thought of the different species before looking around trying to find someone to be with or talk to. The young redhead finally walked out of the crowds, having to push his way through, only to realize that he had again ended up in front of the queen. She was sitting at her throne, the king's absent one beside her but in-between the seats was a hand carved bassinet which lightly rocked back and forth.

Axel walked forward, the queen watching him out of the corner of her eye, before he reached the small cradle and looked inside. There was the blonde prince, now with no blankets covering his face just his legs to keep him warm, sleeping peacefully as his mother hummed to him. The redhead couldn't help but smile again. He didn't know why he was so taken to his small human but for whatever reason he was, he wasn't going to argue it.

"You really like him, don't you Axel?" The queen asked with a small innocent smile as the boy only nodded to her question. He had then reached down into the crib wanting to touch the child, feel him beneath his fingers, but instead Roxas had grabbed his finger holding it tightly. He squirmed a little in his sleep making small gurgling noises before he had settled down again, never letting go of Axe's hand. The queen and redhead were taken aback for a moment then the queen covered her mouth trying to silence her laughter so she wouldn't wake her sleeping son. She stop, the smile breaking her face again, when she noticed the redhead just smiled and squeezed the small hand that was holding his.

"Well, would you look at that?" Reno interrupted the King who was going off about swords, and looked to where the queen was sitting, smiling as he saw his own son with the baby. Cloud too turned and looked, surprised at what he was seeing.

"What do you know? I didn't think Axel would be so attached to Roxas." The younger blonde commented as he looked upon the scene with a small smile appearing on his lips. Reno nodded in agreement before chuckling.

"You know Cloud, we've been talking about truly joining our kingdoms together for a while now. Well there is your answer." The royal family leader snapped his head towards his friend so fast that his head almost broke off his neck.

"Yes but when we're talking about that I could have sworn you possibly meant your daughter and my son, not your son!" Cloud answered with a stern stare.

"What's wrong with my son? Look at him, I've never seen him act like that toward a girl in his life, there is obviously a connection forming." Reno retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, meeting the blonde with the same look.

"My son was just born, Reno, and you're asking me to give him away to the first person that has shown him some affection. You're asking the impossible, besides even if I did want to agree to this, what about an heir?"

"That's what orphanages are for." Reno said smugly before dropping it and sighed. "Look, I'm not saying betrothed them together, but don't you agree that it would be nice for them to become friends and assure that there is continuous peace between us."

Cloud nodded slightly at that looking back to the crib and his wife, sighing as he still saw the little emerald boy staring at his son.

"Yes, it would be nice. I don't see why they wouldn't be friends. Our kingdoms do enough together that something is to connect them in time."

"And if that connection is love?" Cloud glanced back at his friend over his shoulder, his eyes hard but not cold.

"We'll cross that bridge when it's built."

Reno smirked happy with the answer, for now. He knew something was going to happen involving the two sons. So in the back of his mind he began to plan. He thought of so many things for his son. He could tell right away that his son was going to be like him. He and Tifa were betrothed together and truly their marriage never went past friendship. It was a royal secret that the king was smitten with his personal guard, a heavily built man named Rude, while Tifa was heavenly attached to Zack Fair, the main housekeeper of the castle. With that in mind he had no doubt that his son would have no trouble at all having feelings for the younger generation of the Strife family.

Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Thank you soo much for the reviews! I'm really happy that you all enjoyed it. I know this is shorter but I finally have some ideas so we'll see how this goes. Please review if you like and tell me what you think!<br>~Thank you again and see ya around the web! 3


	3. The Game

**~Kingdom Celebrations~**

_~Chapter III~_

As Reno had expected Axel and Roxas get to see one another many times when growing up. Many birthdays, grand balls, celebrations of any kind brought them to meet each other for just a small space of time. Reno was please with this, especially after telling his wife about his grand ideas, and she immediately agreed with him and began thinking up massive occasions that would need a celebration party to go with them, meaning that the two sons would be able to come together. As great as it was going nothing seemed to work.

Yes it was true that the Sinclair family and Strife family could have been truly connected through Reno's daughter and Cloud's son, Sora, who was born just a year after Roxas. The redhead princess and brunette prince spent just as much time together as Roxas and Axel. Reno would always chuckle when Cloud would tell him stories of how Sora was not only clinging to Kairi but also to a boy named Riku, who was the son of King Sephiroth from the Jenova Kingdom. Reno always had a backup plan with Kairi but for now he was determined for his plans with his first son to work. His stubborn redhead son and the equally as stubborn blonde were going to connect somehow. Nothing happened between the redheaded and blonde prince besides a mutual friendship, though friendship was hardly the word to use.

It was as if the two of them were mere classmates. They would acknowledge each other, respect the other then go their separate ways for the rest of the time. It was infuriating to the Sinclair king, but he was thankful when he would catch Axel doing something that had become a traditional thing whenever he and Roxas were in the same room. After they would say hello to each other then moved to the other side of the room, Axel would always gather with his group of friends, including his best friend Demyx Salt, and Roxas would go off to the corner turning down offers to dance but chatting occasionally with anyone who came up to him. Every time Roxas was away in the corner, Reno would be able to catch his pyromaniac son glancing at the blonde, especially at times when Seifer Almasy would come up to him and flirt with the blonde blue eyed prince. The royal king would then smile knowingly as he could see the fire in his son's eyes as Seifer would always ask Roxas to dance with him or get a drink together, only to be shot down by the prince who refused to move from the corner.

Reno knew, just knew, that his son was still holding on to some form of connection between him and Roxas, but would never show it unless it was in some form of respect. The tattooed king was still hopeful and knew somehow and in some way his and his wife's plan was going to blossom. He just had to be clever about this. It wasn't until a few days before Axel's eighteenth birthday that he got a brilliant idea, probably his best yet.

Axel would be crowned king in two years but he had already proven time and time again in the royal court what a true king he was going to become. He ruled with an iron fist but when it came to matters of the kingdom's people he was clever and always put them first knowing that if he lost the support of the people he would surly fail. During the time of course he refused anyone, male or female, who tried to accept his hand as his life partner, though true he was leaning toward more of the male side, he still didn't want to attach to anyone as of yet. Reno on the other hand had other plans, and was going to fix this immediately.

The redhead prince sighed as he walked around the long hallways of the castle, nodding to any maid or housekeeper who bowed as he walked on by. His father had called on him just as he had awakened so he was grumpy and tired for he knew if he stopped to get breakfast, his father would be mad that he was late. With an empty stomach, he marched down the hallways finally arriving at the massive oak door, knocking on it for a moment before coming in and closing the heavy door behind him. He walked up the stone steps and sighed as his father was waiting for him at his wooden desk.

"Good morning, Axel." Reno said brightly as he pushed some papers aside that he had been signing. Axel just grumbled and plopped down into the chair in front of his father before running a hand through his hair.

"Can I ask that we skip right to the point, I'm hungry and tired, and am not in the mood for a lecture if that is what you're giving." Axel asked as kindly as possible, though it was far from it. Reno just chuckled and leaned back against his chair.

"I'll try to make this as short as possible. No promise's, though." He ignored the groan he got from his son before beginning.

"Axel, tomorrow you'll be turning eighteen, which means we really should have had this talk two years ago but I went easy on you. Granting you a few more years of freedom, but now this cannot wait any longer."

"What are you-"

"Don't interrupt. Son, it's time you at least chose someone for a life partner. I'm not out right asking you to marry someone but you at least need to have someone in mind so that you can marry them when you become king."

"I can find-" Axel stopped himself as he flinched back from the glare his father was giving him.

"You say you will find someone but you have yet too. Your mother and I are worried and we don't wish to but now it is time we intervene, or at least I am. Now I know how you are about arranged marriages so I recently thought of a brilliant idea. I'm going to play a game with you."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. I have picked four contestants, I will not tell you their gender, rank, what they look like at all, but I can tell you that you will meet them all tomorrow at your birthday party. They are all wonderful partners but it is up to you to decide which one you want. I have already chosen the one that will win but if you chose someone different then I will not stop you from being with them. You have exactly two years and on the eve of your twentieth birthday you are to come and tell me who it is."

Axel was beyond furious, his eyes were alit with fire and he shot up from his chair, finger pointing angrily at his father.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to me and chose someone for me! This is ridiculous!"

"So are you backing down from the game?" Reno asked innocently, a smile hiding in the back of his eyes.

"Hell no!" Axel right out yelled, before growling through clenched teeth. No matter how much he wanted to just walk away from his, never once in his life had he backed away from a challenge. He would not let it happen, he was going to kick this challenge to kingdom come and when it was over he was going to shove it in his father's face proudly. He did how ever want to go the extra mile.

"It'll only take me one year! I'll be back in this office by the day before I turn nineteen and I'm going to tell who I chose and I'm telling you right now it'll be none of your would be contestants. It's going to be someone I chose on my own." With that Axel turned and stormed out of his dad's office, slamming the door shut as he left, leaving Reno to smirk like an idiot.

The king knew his son would take up the challenge no problem but he had done one better by making the time limit shorter then he had proposed. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about this. Things were now truly getting interesting.

* * *

><p>*Le Gasp* Two updates in one day, I must really love this story. Which I totally do. It feels really good to finally have some time to write again and it's an idea that I love working on. I may change the rating cause as the story progresses we might seem some mature stuff but that'll come when it does. If you all have any ideas on who the contestants are let me know, okay? ;D<br>I wish you to please review if you can, it would make me one happy pony. Thank you!  
>~See ya around the web! 3<p> 


	4. Contestant Number One

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter IV~

~Contestant Number One~

A lone and tiresome groan emitted from the redhead prince's mouth as he opened his eyes to the morning sunshine. Agreeing to the game that his father challenged him to did not help him sleep well that night. His bed was one of the best in the kingdom but still he felt like he had rolled around in a small bale of hay. He had done nothing but toss back and forth under the moonlight sky, unable to allow sleep to take him. Now he was going to have to join his party with bags under his eyes, just perfect. That was going to make a wonderful impression.

He would defiantly meet his four candidates today but how in the world was he suppose to know who they were. He wanted to make sure that he ended up with none of them but that would mean that he would need to figure out who they were to begin with. It was annoying. He had nothing to go by, how was he suppose to win? He sighed as he got up from his bed going about his room, ringing the bell for one of his maids to fetch him something to eat, some food was called for to ease the headache was beginning to form in the back of his skull.

The redhead then grabbed the outfit for today dressing it upon his body and once he had just finished his food arrived by the maid named Yuffie, who skipped in and set it up for him. Axel thanked her and dug in, careful not to dirty the outfit. Once he was completely ready he decided to just have a small walk around the gardens, it would hopefully clear his head, as of now with so much on his mind fresh air was probably the thing he need most right now.

When he arrived he eased himself onto the closet bench before hiding his face from the world in his hands. He growled out angrily then ran his hands through his hair several times. What was he suppose to do! He was seriously just suppose to go into that ballroom thinking that every person he was going to meet or talk to was going to be one of his choices for a future life partner. This was going to drive him crazy, especially since he had only got little to no sleep at all.

"ARGH! WHY! Why did I agree to this stupid game!" He screamed out to the sky, causing a few stray birds to be spooked and fly off towards the clouds. He then sighed, a full headache pounding now at the back of his brain, and ran his hand one last time through his spiky hair. He then nodded to himself and got up, took a quick sniff of a Lillie that was close to him before walking out of the garden to the ballroom. It was now or never, and truth be told he just wanted to get it over with.

"Presenting his royal highness, Prince Axel!" The tattooed boy was greeted with applause as he stepped into the crowded ballroom and nodded his thanks. The guests bowed respectfully to him before raising their bodies back straight then went back to the conversations, letting the room fill with chit chatter once more. Axe sighed as he stepped inside before looking for his close friend. He smiled brightly as he finally saw the dirtied blonde mullet and bright aquamarine eyes.

"Axel!" Demyx called happily as he stepped away from the people he had conversing with then ran up to his friend, hugging him close.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Demyx." Axel replied as he leaned against his friend for support, who immediately noticed the action and frowned in concern.

"Axel? Axe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Dem asked as he stepped back and inspected his best friend from head to toe. The redhead now feeling bad for he caused those beautiful sea eyes of the younger teen to fill with worry and fear.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night, nothing much. I'll be fine once I drink something." Axe smiled not wanting his friend to be too concerned, knowing that just one thing wrong could send the guitar player into hysterics.

"Say no more, I'll be right back." With that, before even the redhead could open his mouth to reply, the mullet haired one ran off toward the food bar. Axel could only smile at his retreating form. He had known Demyx practically since he had just come out the diaper stage of his life. When they met they clicked as if they had been born as brothers and had never been separated since. Demyx was one of the grand duke's sons who were one of the members of the court, an older member named Triton. Triton was very loyal to Reno but once he noticed that Axel and Dem had become irrespirable he began to acknowledge the prince.

'What a minute.' It finally clicked in Axe's head. His father never said it was someone he had never met before he would be meeting. He would just be seeing them at his party. What if that meant Demyx was the first? The blonde did seem to fit all the requirements. It was someone Axel knew and trusted with everything, plus if he did chose Demyx then that would strengthen the ties in the royal court. Was it true, though? Was Demyx the first contestant?

"Here ya go, Axe!" Dem smiled as he had gotten his friend his favorite drink and passed it to him. He gazed at him, not taken his eyes off the redhead, who smiled knowing Demyx wouldn't stop staring at him until he most likely finished the glass. So Axel's smile melted into a grin, letting the idea of the contestant going on the back burner of his mind, and swigged the drink down, truly feeling better when he had finished.

"Thanks, Demyx." The redheaded teen grinned as Dem replied with a 'you're welcome' then took his hand and led him into the crowds to find their other friends. Axel followed without complaint but for the first time, he felt as he looked at the blonde in a new light. If he was to choose Demyx, could he really spend the rest of his life with him? It wouldn't be bad at all, now that he thought about it, it would definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p>If any of you did not go back to chapter one I have edit it that now Axe and Rox are only three years apart, I just feel more comfortable with it that way. Sorry to confuse. But thank you for understanding!<br>Yay the first candidate! Now I know Axel is guessing but Dem truly is the first one, Axe just doesn't know it and I like to tease him. ;D  
>Please review and I'm really glad you all are enjoying. Thank you so much!<br>~See ya around the web! 3


	5. Contestant Number Two

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter 5~

~Contestant Number Two~

Okay Axel was going to settle this idea once and for all. He was going to agree that Demyx was indeed the first contestant. That was it, he was sticking to that thought now, no matter what. The bright bouncy blonde fit the criteria and so he had been named the first contestant. Axel smiled, proud of himself for figuring it out, but then just as quickly as the smiled appeared it was gone.

'Great, that's one down, now still three to go.' He sighed very heavily before apologizing to his friends, and Dem, before excusing himself from their circle of chit chatter. He could easily feel the concerned look burning at the back of his head from the said guitar player but for now it wasn't something he could worry about. Once he thought about it, Dem was an easy find so he could only imagine how hard the other three were going to be. He first ruled out all his other friends because he was not as close to them as Demyx so now it was down to someone he still knew, or someone he was just meeting for the first time. This was the cause of another loud sigh to leave him, for those two options had miles and miles of names attached to them.

"A blooming flower with such a bright future ahead of him should not be wearing such a depressing expression as the one upon your pale lips."

"Huh?" Axel questioned as he turned around, for truly what was he suppose to say to such an elaborate sentence before stepping back a moment, over taken by the man before him. It was a tall man with not too burly muscles but they were defiantly there, and a sharp angular face. The major sight out of all was the pink locks that were touching the man's shoulders. His hair was a rosy pink that was identical to a rose bud that grew just a day ago.

"Good evening, Prince Axel."

"Um…" Sadly was the only smart thing that the redhead could allow to come out of his mouth. He had no idea why he was so tongue tied with this gorgeous man before him but for whatever reason he could not for the life of him get a single word to come out of the hole in his face. The man only chuckled, which was like a chime of bells, before smiling again.

"Usually when one says hello, the other is to say 'hello' back." The pink haired teen commented before pulling his hidden arm from behind him, a dazzling de-thorne white rose between his fingers.

"Happy Birthday, Axel." He smiled as he offered the gift to the redhead. Axel shock off his stupidity and took a deep breath before taking the flower.

"Th-Thank you." The prince stuttered but took the gift smiling at the smell, it was so alluring. It was the best smell he had ever gotten from a flower in his life, and he had smelled many for sure.

"You're welcome. My name is Marluxia. You may have not met me before but I am the prince of Radiant Garden." Marluxia bowed respectfully stepping back just slightly to give Axel a little room. The Sinclair prince was surprised once again. Radiant Garden was a kingdom that was about a week away and truly only started to grow as a kingdom a few years ago. It became apparent that their name was exactly what they happened to be, a garden. They were the breadbasket of the land, anything that was thrown into the ground would grow, and excellently as well. Was that because of Marluxia?

"I apologize a thousand times over for it took me this long to meet you, problems were occurring one after the other in my kingdom but I am very thankful to getting to meet you now. I have heard so much about you." The rose haired man took a hold of the others hand and kissed it, nearly sending Axel into a dizzy state of mind.

"I hope we can see more of each other and I wish that in the future our kingdoms can work alongside one another peacefully. I wish you a good night, my prince." With a final low bow the mysterious prince walked back into the crowds disappearing from sight.

That had been surprising. That was actually beyond surprising. Okay, let's think about this. What did he know about Radiant Garden? What did he hear in the court about Radiant Garden? It used to be a disappointment to and of the land, if he was not mistaken, then out of nowhere a new leader was introduced and the kingdom just flourished. It went from downright dreadful to wonderful, in a very short amount of time as well. Everyone wanted to trade with them now for the land was plentiful and perfect. Okay so if that was true then it was probably all Marluxia's doing and if it was…

"He's gotta be!" Axel nodded before smiling to the flower in his hand. Marluxia just had to be one of the contestants. He had never met Marluxia before but he defiantly left an impression on the redheaded teen. Plus Marluxia had to be some type of gardener, he just smelled of earth and flowers which was secretly a weakness of Axel. He loved flowers which was why he would always say that the gardens were his place to go to get away from it all. Maybe the pink haired ruler could be an acceptable partner for life, he could see himself with him. It could work if he wanted it to, it would also really help his people to be on such good terms with the ruler of a flourishing kingdom.

"Good, now only two to go, which will hopefully show themselves soon. This is getting tiresome." Axel whispered before heading over to the thrones. He wanted to put the rose somewhere safe so that it wouldn't be damaged, then he would go back out and find the remaining two contestants, though he must admit from whom he had already encountered his father had found the most interesting of people he had ever met.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, updating again! Yay! Now we meet candidate number two, MARLUXIA! I just love the idea of Marluxia ruling Radiant Garden, it just fits soo well! Please review and tell me what you all think so far, it would make me happy!<br>~See ya'll around the web! 3


	6. Contestant Number Three

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter 6~

~Contestant Number Three~

This time it was going to be full proof. Axel was going to walk up to this new contestant, look him straight in the eye and have a proper conversation with him. There was no way he was going to mess this up. He marched back into the crowd with his head held high, daring anyone to come to him. He looked this way and that knowing any second his next life partner was going to run right into him, though he had thought that a little too soon.

While Axel looked on, he didn't bother to look in front of him this causing him to run straight into a tough surface and stumble backwards, nearly falling upon the ground. Thanks to his cat like reflexes he managed to stay on both feet and was about to apologize but as he looked up the so called thing that he had ran into took his breath away.

"Watch where you are-Your Highness, I beg your pardon!" A voice of, Axel couldn't fathom the way to describe the voice once he heard it, apologized before strong lean arms reached out to him, making sure not a speck of dust was present before yellow topaz eyes looked down to the floor and a head of vibrant blue silk bowed for him. Who was this magnificent work of art before him?

'Please speak again.' That was all Axel could think of over and over again. That voice. It was as if from angels. No, that wasn't right. It sounded too different from what he thought the sound of angels would be like in his ears. It was kind of what one felt when walking along the beach on a summer's night, bathed in cool moon light but in a brutal way warm and welcoming.

"Prince Axel?" Then there was that hair, Axel could only imagine what it would feel against his fingers. It had such a shine to it, and the design of the locks of blue made it seem a tame but at the same time wild. How was that possible?

"Um…I again apologize, Your Highness, though since you are unharmed I must be getting back to my comrade, have a good evening, my prince." As the stranger turned Axel's mind screamed out in panic.

'IDIOT! Don't let him get away! Do something! ANYTHING!' It was thanks to that single thought that the redhead teen reached out, grabbing a hold of the other's sleeve, refusing to let go. The topaz eyed guest turned back, curious of the prince's actions.

"Please." Axel tried to say but it barely came out so he cleared his throat, looking the taller one in the eye this time.

"Please, your name? I wish to know your name." The blue haired man looked puzzled for a mere moment before he turned fully toward the prince, a smile upon his face as he bowed once more, though not as low as before.

"My apologies again, my prince. I have forgotten my manners. My name is Saix, Saix Lotus. I have just joined rank of the army's under General Xigbar, I believe you were supposed to officially meet me in two days at the ceremony of my joining but once I heard it was your birthday then I could not possibly miss this chance to see my future leader." Saix answered with a smile as he had raised his head, gazing right into Axel's eyes. The prince then nodded, releasing his hold of the man. He had gotten his answer so now sadly there was nothing to keep Saix at his side, though he truly had so much more questions to ask.

"I feel I am doing nothing but apologizing but I must do it once more for I am needed by the general. I hope that I may see you again before I am to be an official knight but we will let fate decide that for us. I wish you a good night, prince Axel." The final bow and brilliant smile was all Axel was able to take in before Saix turned away, not disappearing as Marluxia had but soon fading from the redhead's sight. As if he was a ghost.

Axel hoped and prayed he had not just met a ghost. He wanted Saix to be real, which if he really thought that what had just happened had been a ghost then he knew he had lost his mind for the night. There was no way in this kingdom or the next that such a grand work of art could be dead to this world. No, that had been one hundred percent real and now Axel desperately needed to sit down.

Slowly making his way back to the thrones the tattooed teen slid down into his own, after picking up the white rose from where it lay, and sighed before leaning back against the cushions. He took in several deep breaths, trying to regain himself but each time Saix reappeared with in his mind, he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. As he went over the image of the man while it was still vivid, and as he did the young prince found one fatal thing that was wrong, those deep yellow eyes.

Those eyes were cold and so void of life. Saix had smiled but when Axel relooked at the smile, it never once reached the eyes of the bluenette. They were always calculating and threatening, but if one starred long enough they made you want to cry. The redheaded prince was one who did, so it was only then that he realized that tears were running down his cheeks.

He quickly wiped the salty water away, not wanting his guests to see him in such a state before sitting up. He knew he would see Saix again so he made a promise to himself that once he did he would do something about those eyes. They were so wrong for such a beautiful creature like Saix, and Axel was determined to set them right.

Axel nodded to himself, wiping at his face one last time and sighed out heavily at a realization. Xigbar, Saix was under Xigbar's wing. That was going to be a problem. It was putting it lightly if one was to say that Xigbar and Axel didn't get along. The old coot was loyal to his father all the way and he made it clear that Axel would have to earn his loyalty ever chance he could. Maybe Saix would be able to help, yes that's it! If he got on with Saix, Xigbar then would have to acknowledge him in one way or another. That would really strengthen the bond between him and the top General of the royal army.

That had to mean that Saix was the third. Saix would be a great help to Axel in the kingdom as well as be a very valuable life partner. There was no other way to see it. Saix had to be it, Axe just knew it. A smile spread across his lips, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he thought of Saix as a partner. Could he really life with someone so beautiful for his life?

Now that would be interesting to see.

* * *

><p>And Ta-Da the last mystery! Contestant 3! Yay Saix, with his smexy self. I love describing Saix. It was so funny for me. But sadly when I first played Kingdom Hearts I thought of all of this when I first saw Saix. He was just awesome. P.S. We all know this is Akuroku but I want to warn you that as of now there won't be any Akuroku except for mild friendship until the end of the story. That's just the point of the story. I'm sorry. Anyway please review and tell me what you think so far. ;D<br>~See ya around the web! 3


	7. Is it nescassary

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter VII~

~Is it necessary?~

Axel leaned back in his chair as he went over each contestant in his head. He thought of how each person would indeed be good for him and his kingdom, with all the negative and positives thrown in between. As he was thinking of them all though he kept asking himself this single question: was the fourth contestant necessary?

The first three were enough for him truly. He frowned as he wondered why his dad would make it four instead of three. If the first three were truly the candidates that his father chose then why would the redhead go as far as to add another person to the mix? It wasn't needed. Axel wasn't going to have a hard enough time to pick between three, he didn't want to find the fourth.

"I won't bother." The prince finally grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair then picked up the white rose once more, and once again couldn't help but smile at the smell. He had to remember to thank his father, when this was all over, for introducing him to Marluxia, whether the pink haired teen won or not.

"Well, I don't believe at any birthday party that I've accompanied you to, you have ever once worn such a happy smile upon your lips. That is unless you were surrounded by Sir Demyx and your friends." A calm voice commented that made the smile smother down into a grin upon the redhead's lips.

"Zexion, I could of sworn I had given you the night off tonight." Axel retorted as he looked up to the face of the silvery blunette, who rolled his eyes, or eye that was shown for the other was covered by long bangs.

"And I'm sure you know as well as I do that since I am the head of your personal guard that taking 'a night off' is as impossible as pigs flying." The prince snorted a laugh at that but nodded all the same. It was true, Axel basically told Zexion to take a night off every other day but no matter what the bookworm would always be at his side, whether he wanted him to be or not.

"May I ask who the rose if from, my prince?"

"Marluxia, Prince of Radiant Garden." Axel said as he leaned back against the cushions of his throne before twirling the rose in his fingers, wondering if he should probably ask one of the maids to put it in his room for the night.

"Radiant Garden? That is quite interesting, may I?" Zexion offered as he reached out his hand to the prince, his eyes locked on the single flower.

"Of course." The tattooed prince handed it over without complaint, watching as Zexion raised it to his nose and inhaled. Zexion's sense of smell was the most famous throughout the land. That was why as he was also the head of the guard he was an assistant to the doctor of the royal family, especially if he was needed for checking for poisons.

"Impressive, I don't believe I have ever smelled a flower with such a strong smell. I wonder how that is possible." The head of the guard gave back the gift, his features now in confusion and question. Axel smiled, for he had always loved seeing that look upon the others face ever since they met.

"Well, you'll be able to know soon enough because I would actually like you to look into it. I would wish for you to gather information on Prince Marluxia as well as Saix Lotus, anything you can get will help." Zexion nodded making a note of it in the small handheld notebook that he always carried with him before standing to the right of his prince, allowing Axel to now have a view of his guests, which as the redhead looked he instantly realized that something was missing.

The prince sat up a little straighter as his eyes scanned every face that was in his view, as well as any head he could recognize. Something, or actually someone, was defiantly not present even though they should. They had been here for every party since he was five so there was no reason for him to be missing now.

"Zexion, have you seen Prince Roxas? I see his parents in the crowd but I do not see him." Axel asked as he indeed let his eyes fall of the King and Queen of Midgar, who were chatting mindlessly with his own parents.

"Yes, highness. He did arrive with his parents but I just saw him walk toward the east hall, and I believe Seifer Almasy was following."

"What!" The prince hissed, thankful that he didn't scream, for he did not need his guests to know right now, and jumped up from his chair. He placed the rose on his seat but turned his back on the crowd looking his manservant in the eyes.

"Stall and cover my presence for the time, and do not let anyone go into the east hall." Axel ordered with a fiery gaze, not even giving Zexion a chance to reply, before turning and disappearing down the hall. He just hoped he would be able to find them in time.

Prince Seifer was next in line to be king for Hollow Bastion, which was another kingdom that was great terms with the kingdom of Midgar. The Hollow Bastion king, Leon Heart, had been great friends with Cloud since the time of their childhood. Leon was a great ruler but his son, in Axel's opinion, was someone who needed to be sent away to the farthest military disciplinary camp. The blonde boy had no manners what so ever, and went around treating everyone like scum. It was sickening but what made the redhead mad most of all was that the scarred up prince was obsessed with Roxas.

Axel halted in his walking, quickly hiding in the shadows of the garden entrance, though he could still see the two blonde princes and also thankfully hear what was being said between the two. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to just jump in, cause he would get chewed out by Roxas for not letting him 'handle his own battles', as the younger prince had said before.

"Seifer, let go of me at once." Roxas growled as he had tried to walk away from the only other in the garden but was sadly not quick enough for a rough calloused hand wrapped around his wrist tightly.

"Oh, come on, Roxas. Why are you rushing to get away? I'm just trying to talk to you." Seifer said sweetly and tugged the shorter prince closer to him, causing the said prince to collide right into a hard built chest.

"The hell you are! Unhand me! And when did I ever give you permission to use my name!" Roxas out right barked as he tried to back away but Seifer's free hand had wrapped around his middle, basically trapping him. The blue-green eyed prince only chuckled.

"We've known each other long enough that I will use your name when I wish. Besides, I think it's time you admit that you like me just as much as I like you."

"Have you gon-" Sadly Roxas's yell was cut off as chapped lips sealed themselves against his own. Axel, from where he was standing could even hear the sapphire eyed teen's groan of surprise and protest. Now was the time to jump in. Seifer had closed his eyes, obliviously enjoying this more than the other, Axel walked closer, rolling his sleeves only to halt in complete surprise as Seifer went way over the line. The damn scarred teen had the actual gull to allow the hand that had trapped Rox slide down the younger's back until it stopped at Rox's rear end and squeezed.

Roxas had yelled out against Seifer's mouth but not even a moment later he was released and the one who had been torturing him was literally thrown against the nearest garden wall. The Midgar prince fell to his knees but Axel ignored him for the moment as he marched up to Seifer, wrapping a hand around his throat.

"You asshole! You ever touch him, hell even so much as look at him, the next time you'll be thrown it'll be in front of King Strife, who I'm sure will not take kindly to his first born son being molested. Now get out of here!" Axel warned before shoving Seifer into the wall once more and stepped back, allowing the blonde room to run away. Seifer just laughed and rubbed his neck lightly before staring at the redhead as if nothing had happened.

"Whatever, Fire Crotch. You can threaten me all you want but I know you're just jealous I put the moves on that whore before-" This time Seifer was the one who didn't get to finish for a clenched fist had soared across his left cheek, causing him to go sailing into the hard concrete stone of the garden's path. Then he was jerked up by his collar to stare right into furiously blazing green eyes.

"You listen close, Seifer. You so much as even glance at Roxas again in my presence I'm going to shove your teeth so far down your throat you're going to have to sit on the table to be able to eat anything. Do we understand each other?" The venom voice of the crown prince sent Seifer's eyes to widen though before he could even respond he was released, falling like a rock back upon the ground. The blonde glanced at the taller one for a moment before growling, rising to his knees and crawling like the worm he was to the entrance of the garden, disappearing once getting to his feet.

Axel nodded, once he knew the abomination was truly gone before sighing and running a hand through his wild spikes of red. That punch might come back to haunt him but now was not the time to worry about it. He would take care of it then. Now his main focus was for other matters. He turned around, his eyes going to concern as he noticed that the blonde prince was still on the ground.

"Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Hello Readers. Oh no Axel is having second thoughts about fourth contestan, well we can't have that! We'll see what happens next. Please Review and tell me what you think, it makes me smile.<br>~See ya'll around the web! 3


	8. Helping out the Fourth

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter VIII~

~Helping out the Fourth~

"Roxas?" Axel asked as he stepped closer, kneeling beside the prince of Midgar. The blonde's eyes were wide in horror, a hand over his mouth, his other arm wrapped tightly around himself though it didn't stop the body from trembling in shock. Axel tried to reach out to him but once the blonde took notice of the hand, he had flinched away, letting out a whimper of fear. The redhead prince sighed before whispering to the other in comfort then eased his arms around the smaller body and lifting him upon the closet bench.

Roxas didn't respond only now wrapped his arms around his knees, which he brought up against his chest, hiding his face within them. His body still trembled but Axel knew that wouldn't probably stop for a while. He had to do something. He couldn't just let Roxas sit out here, his parents would come looking for him, and he knew that Rox nor himself would want to explain what just happened to Cloud.

"Roxas? Roxas, I'm sorry. I should have intervened when I first arrived, it was my fault. I'm so sorry but he is gone. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him, alright? Roxas?" Axel tried to get the younger to respond to him as he placed his hand upon Rox's back, rubbing it in a comforting motion. He was surprised though when the blonde's head lifted from his knees and looked up to him.

Those eyes ate away at Axel's very soul. They were so broken, emotions from fear to agony swimming in the clear sapphire color. Tears had collected and streamed upon the once pale cheeks, that were now a cheery red and puffy from the salt water.

"You…You were watching us and you didn't stop him?" Roxas asked in such a weak voice that Axel had barely heard him, though he kind of wished he didn't. What was he suppose to say? What could he possibly say to this so close to breaking soul beside him? As he stared back, almost frozen for an answer, trying to desperately think, he was suddenly surprised as Roxas let his legs fall upon the ground. The blonde then wiped away at his cheeks, sniffling loudly as he stood up.

"Excuse me, Prince Axel." Roxas's voice had gone back to his serious tone and he turned walking away proudly. Axel knew why. Roxas was a prince, a true prince who would not let the world see his tears. He was probably already ashamed that a fellow prince had already saw his weakened state, so he was going to go somewhere hidden, to hide his weakness from the world. Axel was not going to let that happen. The redhead shot up and grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling him back and against a corner of the garden.

Having just had something bad happen to him that started with his wrist being tugged, Rox was about to yell at the other prince but before he could, this time he was pressed aganist a velvet tunic. His head was being cradled by a soft large hand while his back was again being rubbed by the other. Axel leaned down and eased his head into the soft golden locks of the blonde, his body literally blocking the others from the world. No one would see the blonde now and with that Axel smiled.

"It is okay, Roxas." The redhead whispered, his calming voice surprising the sixteen year old.

"Axel, let go." Rox weakly tried to command as he let his arms between him and the taller man wanting to push away. Axel only shook his head, he would not let the younger get away from this.

"No, Roxas. You let go. Let go of your pride. You are a strong soul, full of kindness but pride as well. It is great but you have now been hurt. I am the cause of it. I want you to share your burden with me. This had been my fault so I will not let the pain and burden of this occurrence fall on your shoulders alone."

"Axel, what are-"

"Cry. Cry, Roxas. I, Axel Sinclair crown prince of Shinra, give you permission. I give you the right to let go of the burden and show me your emotions of fear and sorrow. As of this moment, until you are happy, you are no longer Prince Roxas Strife, you are just Roxas, a teenager who has been hurt severely. I give you permission, Teenager Roxas, to cry and shed the burden that you hold upon your shoulders." With that it all went silent. The only noise was the usual sounds of the gardens but as of now they were ignored. Axel only held the blonde in his arms, not making any movements at all.

It wasn't until a whole three minutes later that the redhead felt hands clench his clothes and the blonde shake, not from fear this time but in silent sobs. Those sobs which not even a moment later turned loud cries of aching pain. Roxas held onto Axel as if he was the very life line for the blonde prince, his tears now soaking into the shirt of the older male. The tears continued as time ticked on, the sobs gradually becoming smaller but Axel just continued his intentions until it was true that the sapphire eyed teen had finished. It took a few minutes longer but then the redhead felt the blonde pull away, so he eased his hold, leaning away so that he might look down to the one in his arms.

"Better?" He whispered a smile crawling upon his face as the blonde nodded lightly in response. Roxas wiped at his face for a second time, sniffling the last of his crying session out of him before looking up at Axel. They held each other's gaze for a moment then the blonde smiled as well.

"Thank you, Axel." Rox said a little shakily as he stepped out of the hold of the older and leaned against the stone corner. Axel nodded in welcome, reaching out his hand to stork to cowlick blond locks, before taking Roxas's hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up in my room. We need to rejoin the party, I'm sure Zexion can't cover for us much longer." Roxas agreed, knowing he probably looked like a mess, so he silently followed the other out of the garden and down the hall. What the two didn't know was that a person had been watching them from a second story window this entire time.

"Interesting, very interesting." Reno smiled devilishly before he stepped away, heading back to way he had come from. He had a lot to tell his queen.

* * *

><p>The updates are going to be once a week now instead of everyday. I have school and work being shoved down my throat. I apologize but I hope you all are enjoying it from now. The updates will be on fridays, late in the afternoons just so you all know. Thank you.<br>I hope you all are liking it so far and please review to tell me what you think!  
>~See ya around the web! 3<p> 


	9. The Morning Report

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter IX~

~The Morning Report~

A pounding, massive uncomfortable pounding, beating against one's skull and door was not appreciated at the earliest hours of the morning. This applied to Axel and Prince Axel alone. As a green eye cracked open he looked around the room that was his. The guessing of the light shinning in his room indicated it was around five maybe six in the morning.

"Oh GEEZ!" The redhead groaned as he rolled over covering himself in blankets, for hopefully that would silence any further pain or noise. Well, unfortunately, it didn't.

"Sir Axel! I apologize but you must get up!" Zexion's voice commanded through the thick oak door as politely as possible, though to the prince he didn't really sound all that nice at the moment. Not that the younger teen gave a damn at this time of day. It was the day after his birthday, for crying out loud. He didn't get to sleep in on his birthday so didn't that automatically give him the right to sleep in today. The massive headache, which was only present within his brain at the moment because of the alcohol he consumed at his party last night, was giving him hell to pay so why should he get up and deal with it? Couldn't he just sleep the previous night's consequences away?

"My prince, please! Your father is asking for you in the Dining hall!" Well crap! Not that he wanted to at all but Axel still a rose from his bed with a loud groan rolling past his lips. His feet immediately protested on the cold floor and the morning air that was coming in from Axe's open window was not helping the redhead's determination to get up, so he took in a deep breath before leaving the wonderful zone called his bed. He sighed as he heavily ran a hand through his bed-head locks then headed over to his wash bin to wake himself with a splash of cold water. Once the freezing liquid hit his skin he instantly reached for a towel wiping away the droplets from his face.

"That's better." He mumbled with another sigh, replacing the towel where it had been while using his other hand to reach for the brush, running it through his hair. He took his time to finish getting ready for the day, smiling as the sun was now able to shine more into the room thanks to the morning clouds finally disappearing. The sun now putting him in a good mood, this allowing his thoughts to at last catch up with his now less sleepy state, so as he worked on dressing he contemplated the list of thoughts one at time, especially the ones about yesterday.

After the Seifer incident he and Roxas had gone to his room and cleaned up. They then returned to the ballroom, thankfully no one throwing fits about them being gone for the amount of time that they had been. The best thing that happened though was that he and Roxas began talking, long into the party. This memory caused a smile to crawl upon the redheads lips. He and the blonde had actually talked like real people, the respect mask falling away from both of them, and they really got to know about each other in so little time. They talked as if they were friends.

"Friends?" Axel grinned as he let the word be tested on his tongue. He loved the taste of it, really much so. Oh he would be beyond pleased if he and Roxas were now considered friends. Of course it was all up to the Midgar Prince but the redhead prayed for it to be true. The status of the situation lingered in the back of Axe's mind as he finished with his daily readying routine, looking in the mirror once more just to make sure he was totally presentable.

Once satisfied he walked out of his room in long confident strides, silently recognizing that Zexion was following behind him, matching his every step. The two walked down the cobbled hallways, the prince nodded to all who bowed to him, before grinning once more as he entered the Dining hall. He came to the table, taking immediate notice of his father at the head of the table, but was happier once he saw that King Cloud was sitting right next to him.

If the King of Midgar was still here then that meant that Roxas was still here as well. That meant he still had a chance to talk to the blonde again. The tattooed prince took a seat closer to his mother, who nodded as an acknowledgement and he did the same to her. She smiled at him before going back to her morning tea. Axe took notice that Kairi wasn't present but that was most likely because she was doing one thing or another with Sora. His little sister had always been an early riser and Sora was just a bawling being of energy, so the redhead had no doubt in his mind that those two were probably out already horseback riding or something.

The maid that had been watching him come in, disappeared once he nodded to her, then quickly returned having a cook right behind her but she stayed off to the side as the cook came up to the prince. He bowed to the redhead before smiling.

"What may I get you, my prince?"

"Just everything is fine, Lumiere." Axel replied with a small smile. Lumiere answered with a 'yes, sire' before disappearing once again into the kitchen. Not even seconds later another cook came out with a tray in his hands coming to Axe before preparing a cup of coffee for him. Once the drink was poured maids rushed in from the kitchen setting down trays upon trays of food in front of their prince. Axel thanked them all and they disappeared with bows just as quickly as they came. Before the redhead made any move to eat he looked over his shoulder to him manservant. He nodded his head with a knowing look in his eye.

Zexion hesitated for a moment before nodding and sitting in the chair beside his ruler without complaint. The book reader looked down to his lap, fiddling with his fingers but Axel was content none the less. He knew Zex was very cautious about being in such a relaxed state, especially in front of the king and queen, but Axel had made it very clear. He just didn't care. He wanted Zexion to feel relaxed around him and have them treat each other as people. He might have not yet had the power to have all the servants and maids treat him like that but Zexion was his own personal guard and closet servant. He was going to make sure that at least the blunette could be comfortable around him.

As he began eating, everything that was in front of him, he tried to finish it as soon as he could. He wanted to try to find the Midgar Prince and talk to him, so with the rest of his food he gobbled it like it was going out of style. He got up after swigging down his coffee, allowing the maids to get his plates. He nodded to his mother, who nodded back, still sipping her tea quietly. He turned to Zexion and squeezed his shoulder, telling him to stay. Zex glared at him for a moment but the redhead just glared right back with a raised eyebrow, daring for a challenge. A moment of dark green against stormy blue, before said blue eyes gave up with a sigh of defeat.

The redhead smiled at that then left the hall without a second of hesitation. He walked down the western hallway heading to the guest room. He was half way there and would have made it all the way but something out of color in the garden caught his gaze. Axe's heels dug in the ground before he stepped back, whirling around to look through one of the many windows towards the flower section of the garden. His eyes had not been playing tricks on him for there was indeed with something, or someone, he did not expect to see this early in the garden. Prince Marluxia, kneeling in the dirt and hands dug into the flower beds, smile planted on his lips.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hey y'all as you all know, the story will be updated weekly now. I'm sorry about last week, I was just really sick and school was a bitch. But now I'll put up two chapters to make up for it. This is basically a filler chapter, but it is mainly to show how Axel acts towards his servants, to show that he isn't a brat.<br>Hope you are enjoying KC and please review to tell me what you think?  
>See ya around the web! 3<p> 


	10. The Second's Backstory

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter X~

~The Second's Backstory~

His intial intentions forgotten, Axel walked into the garden, clearing his throat so that the other may notice him.

"Oh!" Marluxia gasped in fright jumping somewhat, probably from being so lost in thought, before looking over his shoulder.

"Your highness!" The pinkette tried to quickly rise to his feet but Axe only smiled and knelt next to the older teen. He took one of Marluxia's hands that were covered from fingers to wrist in dirt before looking up to the bright surprised eyes.

"Been working long?" The redhead asked with a small chuckle, letting go of the hand he had been holding, ignoring the dirt that was now upon his fingers. The other prince quickly collected himself before shaking his head.

"No, not truly, though maybe I have, since I was out here before sunrise." Marley commented as he brought a hand to his chin to think about the time he must have been outside. Axel took notice that he also adjusted his legs, his knees bright red from being on all this time. The Sinclair redhead smiled again as he rose to his feet offering out a hand to the other.

"Let us sit and talk for a moment, if that is alright?" The Radiant Garden heir hesitated for a moment, staring at the body part then slowly eased his hand into the redhead's. Axel did all he could to hide a smile behind his eyes. His and Marley's hand fit just like puzzle pieces. They sat down on the closet stone bench, the pinkette letting out a sigh of relief, rubbing at his knees.

"I am truly amazed at your garden, Prince Axel." Marluxia finally said once the smiled returned to his lips, the hint of pain on his face disappearing. Axel was happy about that for he didn't want the other to be uncomfortable.

"Oh, Prince Marluxia, you haven't seen anything yet. This is only one of our many gardens. This is one of the main four gardens though, the fountain garden. Then on the east side is the rose garden, north is the fruit garden, then in the south we have a sunflower one. My favorite though is off the grounds, it's a huge green house filled to the brim with flowers, fruits, and vegetables." The redhead commented, taking in every movement of the other prince as he spoke.

"For a prince, you sure care a lot about your gardens." Marluxia chuckled lightly as he began to rid his hands of the dirt. Axe was saddened about that for a moment before smiling again, chuclking in as well.

"Well, so do you. I mean, isn't that the reason you were picked to rule your kingdom, because you are so good in the garden." The tattooed prince replied. He had been rolling the little dirt on his hands in between his fingers before looking back up to the other beside him. A shock of surprise twisted upon the pale face, green eyes filling in worry. Marluxia had a saddened slash angered expression spread from one side of his face to the other, his fists clutched tightly in his lap, shaking so lightly that Axe barley caught the movement.

The redhead instantly felt guilty, knowing he had gone too far. Marluxia had sighed heavily running a clean hand through his locks of pink, but other than that made no move, but the younger teen needed to fix his actions. As quickly as he could so that he didn't upset the prince even further.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, Highness, it's fine. I-"

"Axel, please." The redhead assured, he had to let the other know he was truly sorry. What better way than to allow the fellow ruler permission to use his name? Marluxia looked at him for a moment before giving out a small sigh with a nod.

"Alright, Axel, but as I was saying there is no need for you to apologize, to me it's just a complicated and very painful subject to talk about whenever I wish. And since we're so formal now, please, call me Marley." The two smiled to each other, nodding to the agreement, knowing now that they had moved up to, at least in Axel's opinion, friends. The silence suddenly fell between them, but the tattooed one just couldn't allow it to last.

"Would you mind telling me about it, I won't force you to of course, though I am lying if I say that I am not eager to hear the tale?" The redhead watched the other in silence, letting Marley decide if he wish to talk or not. The other prince finally nodded a few mere moments then eased his hand into his shirt before pulling out a small pouch that was actually on a string around the pinkette's neck. That had surprised Axel. Marley undid the pouch from the string then held it in his hand before untying it, letting it fall open in his palm. The redhead stared at the contents, confused once he did. The pouch seemed to hold nothing but what looked like dirt, but once he leaned closer he knew that couldn't be right because it didn't smell of the earth.

"What is it?" The Shinra Prince finally asked, looking up into the blue eyes of the older teen.

"This, Axel, is secret to my kingdom's success." Marley threw back his head and laughed out loudly as he watched the green orbs practically pop out of the redhead's head. Axel was shocked at two things. One, Marley was showing him the success of his kingdom and two, this small dirt was responsible for the rise of an entire kingdom! What in the world!

"You wanted the truth Axel, so I will tell you, but you might want to get comfortable. It's kind of a long story." The pinkette admitted lightly as he placed his hand holding the pouch in his lab and adjusted the way he sat on the bench. The redhead did the same, getting himself in a good position so that he could look at the other prince fully, giving him his whole attention.

"As I'm sure you know, Radiant Garden wasn't always prosperous nor beautiful. My father ruled fairly and truly did the best he could, but…" Marluxia took a moment to sigh heavily before nodding, as if to say to himself that it was okay to continue.

"But the true downfall of our kingdom was my sister, Larxene. She was the first born, I came second, but to this day I am still confused on how she could have come from such kind people like my mother and father. She was so twisted and…ju-just wrong in the head about so many subjects. My parents did everything they could possibly do as they raised her to change the way she acted, but sadly nothing helped. Larxene was so focused on wanting to rule the kingdom. She was so fixated on power, obsessed with it even. She, of course, thought that being the first born instantly gave her the right to be the crown ruler.

"In my kingdom, the crown ruler, or heir to be the next to rule out of the family, is not decided by birth rank. It is decided by our actions and who our parents feel is truly the most right to rule. Larxene could not understand that! She just couldn't get it through her head. I didn't care. I didn't care at all! I let my parents deal with her, but all I saw as my parents did so, they completely ignored our people.

"I was so mad. I hated seeing our own people being ignored and neglected. I couldn't stand it. I started sneaking away from the palace any chance I could, doing everything possible for the people. I did work with them, I took cooks to come with me and helped cook whatever was available. The people were so thankful, praising me and instantly clinging to me like sap on trees. I was happy, things were going okay with our efforts and our people were finally happy. The kingdom was still barren but all I cared about was the people.

"I was walking around the outer gardens on a random day in the afternoon after having helped some of the local villagers early that day. I was lingering time before I had to head back to the palace but something caught my attention the more I stayed. I noticed this strange looking plant that I remembered the villagers had called the 'Coffea' plant. It took my interest because it was the only plant that was flourishing in the whole garden. I took closer examination and found berries on it, then opened them to find a dark bean." Marluxia smiled as he nodded to the pouch of 'dirt', which Axel raised an eyebrow at.

"Well I basically began experimenting with the bean and found out that if I crushed the bean into a powder, put that powder back into the soil, anything that was suppose to grow practically exploded. Everyone was amazed at how incredibly the plants grew taller, brighter and the flowers smelled stronger than ever. We set to work, everything flourished. No matter where we put the seeds in the ground, as long as we put the powder with it, it would grow. The villagers were practically groveling to my every word after that and of course my father took instant notice. I was named crown prince the next day.

"You can not begin to imagine how enraged my sister became once the news reached her ears. Then to make matters worse, my mother gave birth to my sister, Namine. You know, a normal sister would be happy to have a new sibling. Larxene had snapped, in the bad way. During the next month there were three assignations attempts on my life, four on my mother and father's, as well as six on Namine's. I was furious. I was thankfully when I was finally able to connect the attempts back to my sister. When the guards forced her upon her knees in front of me, she only laughed. She laughed out loud to the ceiling in the most sickening way I have ever heard, it made chills sail down my spine. She admitted to it all, without even a blink of the eye. I wanted to have her murdered right then and there, have a knife go right through her heart right in front of my family. She didn't deserve to live after what she did to her own new born sister, to her own parents, for sakes!

"I couldn't, though. I couldn't do it. I could not kill my sister, not by the guards or my own hands. She was still my family. She was my sister. How could I possible sleep at night with her blood on my hands? So I did only what I could. I took everything from her. I stripped her of her rank, took away her title, everything. I practically left her in rags then personally led her out to the gates of the kingdom before throwing her in the dirt, banishing her for life. The last I saw of her was her in binds walking away, disappearing in the rain, and thankfully haven't seen her since. You know the rest of the tale from there." The pink haired prince finished as he nodded lightly to himself, most likely happy that he was able to get such a story off this chest. Axel couldn't say anything. What was to he say to something as extensive as that.

"I'm sorry." Axe mumbled out, not actually meaning for Marley to hear him, but figured the blue eyed teen did when a hand was gently laid on his bony shoulder, a light squeeze following the action.

"No need to be, Axel."

TBC

* * *

><p>Yay! Marley's story! Next is with Saix and I soo can't wait to write about that. I just have to fill in a few plots bunnies.<br>I hope you are enjoying KC, please review and tell me your thoughts if you can, it would make me smile.  
>See ya around the web! 3<p> 


	11. True Lovers

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter XI~

~True Lovers~

Talking.

Talking and laughing non-stop is a great way to pass the time. Major subjects, small chit chat or jus common topics kept the two's lips moving from lazy to fast and all in between speeds. The two princes still sat upon the bench, nothing to bother them, and completely ignoring the world around them. Once or twice, sure, they would get a sniff of flowers surrounding them or sigh at a calming breeze that combed through their hair but the attention of them both was always on each other. That was so until Axel's personal guard came before them, bowing low to the ground.

"I apologize, my princes, but it is almost time of ten. Sir Axel, I must request that you retire for the night since you are needed for tomorrow's ceremony." Zexion somewhat begged, avoiding eye contact for he had not risen from his bow. Axel at first blinked at him, confusion soon being written across his eyes. But his green emerald orbs did widen when he suddenly took notice of how dark it was behind his blue haired friend. He looked up into the sky letting out a silent gasp as he saw stars over his head.

"I'm surprised how much the time has escaped us, Axel." Marluxia chuckled beside him, before he stretched and let out a tired yawn.

"Well, I guess I should apologize as well. I didn't realize I kept you from your other duties all day." Axel commented as they both rose to their feet. Marley only laughed, giving his body one last stretch, happy to hear a small pop from his lower spine.

"Axe, it's alright. I didn't have anything else to do and besides, I am your guest after all, think of it as you entertaining me." The pink haired prince replied as he sent a smile over to the other teen. In his deep blue eyes there was only true sincerity, no anger or hate present. Axel smiled back, overjoyed to know that he had not troubled the older one in any way.

"Well, I'll retire for the night. I'll see you in the morning, Axel."

"You're staying?" The redhead sort of shouted without meaning to, but the knowing of the rose prince staying was surprising.

"Yes, of course. I am curious about the joining ceremony for Sir Lotus, though I will have to leave after. I must get back to my home, can't be away to long, you know?" Marley answered, though when his eyes met with the redhead's face, he was truly surprised to see such a radiant smile upon Axe's face.

"Great! See you in the morning!" With only that as a departure, Axel turned on his heels after bowing then ran past Zexion, not stopping until he made it into his room. The blunette servant blinked in wonderment before requesting a guard to escort Marluxia back to his room, then bid goodnight at well to the Radiant Garden prince. He walked in the direction Axel had taken, quickly coming to the prince's room.

Once the bookworm stepped into his master's room, he was once again surprised to find that Axel was taking a shower. The redhead would usually just take showers midday after breakfast, while the evenings were when he would take a relaxing bath.

"Sir Axel, I'll wait for you." Zex called through the door and after hearing a low 'alright' as a response he made himself comfortable in a cushioned chair in front of the going fire. The pyro teen emerged from the room minutes later, loose brown trousers covered his long legs while a towel hung around his neck.

"Are you alright, Axel?" The stormy eyed aid asked with true concern laced in his voice once he allowed Axe a chance to come closer. The redhead silently nodded as he walked closer to the chair opposite of his friend before falling on it as if he was a sack of rocks. He sighed heavily using the towel to catch some of the random drops of liquid running along his skin.

"I think-I think I'm starting to like Marluxia." The tattooed teen admitted right out before he hid his face within his still damp hands. Zexion blinked at the hunched over ruler, not a clue as to what to say. His tongue was truly stuck in bewilderment. He knew of the 'game' and from what Axe had told him the rose prince was one of the contestants. But if he was and Axel had the feelings for him, wasn't that the whole point of this 'game'? When Zex worded his very question, Axe just sighed again before nodding his head slightly.

"Yes, it is, but that is what makes me scarred. I told father that I wouldn't fall for any of the participants, but if I start to like Marley then I have already lost to my father." The roommates went silent again with only the crackling of a warm fire beside them still going. The blunette was known for being the one with a sharp tongue and for quick logical comebacks or solutions, but as of now the guardian couldn't for the life of him think of something to say.

He had been assigned to Axe as a servant at a young age and to two quickly became friends. He was still amazed at how different the redhead had acted then he thought a prince would act, but if there was one thing Axe was quite clear about when they first met, it was that he didn't care about positions. He just wanted a friend. He was so surrounded by people but not friends, so he was overjoyed to have the blunette with him. They had become so close that it was a truly heartbreaking day when Zex was chosen to become part of the royal guard. Axel had literally gone to his father in overflowing tears, begging in screams of agonizing pain for Zexion to stay with him.

It was when the redhead did that the stormy blue eyed boy realized how much Axe meant to him and possibly the other way around. Sadly, no matter the amount of kicking and screaming Axel gave forth, it did not stop the order for Zexion from leaving. Their last night together was nothing but tear after tear from Axel, so Zex made a promise. He made a very promise to Axel that he would return. He would work his way to the top so that he would be back beside Axel and never leave him again.

In years of training and work, that promise was kept and within a year Zexion came back into the prince's life. Both were in ecstasy knowing that neither had changed and were able to be with one another once again, though Zex did keep the one thing that had changed about him hidden from his master.

Zexion no longer lingered on his feelings for his ruler. He had realized when they were separate, that those feelings were not what he thought they were. They were not love.

The royal guard leader shook his head, clearing shedding his memories from his thinking process, knowing that now was not the time to think of something like that. He needed to help his friend feel better. He then smiled as he rose from the chair coming to stand behind his prince before lightly placing hands upon the redhead's shoulders.

"Axel, in truth, you haven't lost. You said yourself these are feelings of 'like'. Well there are many forms of like; partnership, friend, crush. This like that you are feeling may just be friendship or something other so if that is then you have not yet lost to your father besides you have yet to learn anything about the other participants of the game. As well as you haven't even found the fourth, wait and see what happens. What happens will be as it must, right?" Axel leaned back, looking to his friend and grinned with a nod. He then arose from his chair as well, leaving the towel on the drying rack next to the fire before heading to the bed, plopping upon it.

"You're right, Zex. The game is just beginning, I have not lost and I won't. Thanks." With one last wide beaming smile to the blunette, Axe moved himself under his bed linens, closing his eyes once his head was upon the pillow. Zexion smiled as well before going around the room, blowing out the lanterns and candles, though left the fire as it was. He then quietly left closing the door behind not minding the dark of the hallways.

He could get to his room from Axel's with his eyes closed basically. He began to make his way down into the darkness, and would have made it all the way though hands reached out, grabbing him. They slammed around his middle and over his mouth, pulling him backwards. He instantly struggled, screaming against the hand. He was pushed against a cold stone wall and he was going to start kicking widely but he suddenly caught sight of dirtied blonde hair in the moonlight. He settled against the calloused hands when he saw this.

"Demyx?" He murmured against the body part still covering his mouth, eyes widening in confusion.

"Let's not talk here." The musician whispered, more to himself then the smaller teen, before taking the wrist of the blunette, leading him along the hallways. When Zex was eased into a candle lit guest room, he sighed as he heard Demyx close the door behind them.

"Dem-"

"I had to see you." The blonde quickly said and was even quicker to come flush against the bookworm, wrapping his arms around him before moving their positions. Zexion groaned slightly as his back was pressed against the wooden door.

"I missed you so much." The sitar player said as he leaned closer pressing his lips gently against the Zexion's. The soft flutter that spread from Zex's heart all the way throughout his body instantly brought tears to collect at the edge of the stormy blue eyes. He wanted to say it too.

He loved Demyx. He loved him so much. It wasn't fair! Dem was now one of the contestants for Prince Axel's game. Axel could fall in love with Demyx. He could take Dem away from him. It wasn't fair! The only one thing Zex ever wanted in his life was now possibly going to be taken from him. Why? How was the possibly fair? What had the blunette ever done so wrong to allow this to happen to him? He wanted to be with Dem and no one else, but now that was a dream out of his reach.

"Zex? Zexion what's wrong?" Demyx asked once he had pulled away, instantly seeing tears in his loved ones eyes. He stroked away the liquid drops from the pale cheeks of the book lover, his eyes staying and observing ever move of the blunette.

Zexion was quivering, but holding onto Dem with all his might. He didn't open his eyes for he knew if he did, he would crumble. He couldn't fall apart now. The two of him only get a few times together so he couldn't ruin it with his tears, but still he couldn't get over the thought of Axe choosing Dem.

"It's not fair!" Zexion finally yelled, his built sobs escaping his lungs, hands sailing to hide his rosy red face from the world. He shook his head, sobbing louder as he felt a grip on his shoulders.

"Zex-"

"I don't want to lose you! I love you Demyx! But Axel could take you away. You're one of his contestants! He could fall in love with you. He could marry you! He'll take you away from me. I don't want you to leave me! I can't stand life without you!" The blunette wept as he now clung to one before him, refusing to let go. He deserved this, just let him keep this one happiness he had ever wanted. That's all he asked. Dem smiled and too wrapped his arms around the other, not letting go. He then leaned down, allowing his lips to hover above the ear of his one true love.

"I don't care about Axel. I am flattered, sure, but I still don't care. I don't choose him. He may choose me but I won't agree to it. I love you, Zexion. You don't have to cry. I will forever and every time chose you. I'll say it over and over until you smile again. I love you."

Axel slid to the ground, sighing quietly as he hid his head within his knees. He had followed Zex, wanting to say "goodnight" or something like that to him but once he had saw what had happened he wanted to understand what was happening. He followed and listened in on them. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad now that he had.

Zexion never once asked for anything so Axe couldn't help be happy for Zex finally breaking his shell and wanting something. But at the same time Axel was actually thinking of picking Demyx. He wanted to be with Dem since he had known him the longest and understood him best. He could have been so happy with Dem, now that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't take Dem from Zexion. It wasn't right and he would never forgive himself if he made Zex cry.

So the prince sighed once more as he got up, not wanting to hear the very 'interesting' sounds coming from the other side of the door, before walking back to his room. He would now have consider finding the fourth contestant since Demyx was now officially scratched off the list. Oh well, he'd let a good night sleep come first, since right now it was defiantly needed.

* * *

><p>Very Sorry for the late update! I'm sorry times 10 but at least it's up and I want to apologize that it's not Saix's part but I promise it will be next time. I just wanted to add this part, I guess I needed some Zemyx. I also want to say sorry that this weekend won't have an update cause I'll be going to North Carolina for our annual Apple picking and I'll be just be having too much fun. I hope you all enjoy this so far, please comment me your thoughts.<p>

I want to say I don't own anything, all characters are owned by their rightful owners but I do own the idea of the story so please don't steal.

Thank you! See y'all around the web! 3


	12. What is it like

~Kingdom Celebrations~

~Chapter XII

~What is it like~

Waking up knowing that you possibly lost a great love future was not fun. In fact it was downright horrible. Axel sat up placing his feet on the ground before sighing right out loud. He felt downright miserable. He had dreamt wonderfully last night about the way his future would be if had married Demyx but now waking up and remembering that wasn't possible was just away at his heart. Dem couldn't be his, though at the same time it was filling his body with warmth with not seeing Zexion within his room.

Zexion was finally happy and able to be with someone who he wanted to be with. Sure, axel had wanted a chance but his feelings of joy for the blunette at last breaking of his shell, overlapped the annoying ache of losing. Axe knew he wasn't mad, heck he wasn't even sad about it. He felt bad, sure, but he was a grown up and would get over it, knowing those feelings would soon dwindle to nothing. So he smiled it off, the 'miserable' feelings being ignored, and got up getting ready slower than usual.

It was still dark so he knew he was early but he wanted to be able to have time to spare. Saix was joining the guards today so it meant another celebration after the ceremony. If Zexion didn't come to wake him, then the prince knew he would at least get to speak to his servant at the party. Axel then walked over his wardrobe, stepping into it but was surprised when he suddenly heard his room door being slammed opened.

"Sir Axel! I apologize but-" Zexion stopped mid-sentence seeing that the one he was trying to speak to wasn't in his sights. The redheaded Sinclair eased back into the room chuckling one he saw Zex's appearance. The usually calm, collected and always clean assistant was now panting, his hair a ratted mess, and his clothes were wrinkled as well as untucked.

"Have a fun night?" Axel questioned with a large smirk as he leaned against the door of his closet, entertained by the sight of his friend. Said friend blinked for a moment before his face bloomed in red and he wrapped his arms around himself, embarrassed of not realizing how he looked. He had practically ran all around the castle looking like this, figuring that out just made him feel twice as bad. Axe chuckled again before coming closer and closing his bedroom door. He then took Zex's hand, leading him more into the room.

"Zexy, you've kissed now talk. I want to know everything." The tattooed prince smirked as he made them both sit in the chairs in front of the fireplace. He didn't really want to push Zexion into talking but he was curious about the previous night. Once the bookworm sat down his face turned even redder, how that was possible Axe didn't even know, before he began to play with his fingers.

"Well-um- he-he took me to his room and-and we …we-um…" Zexion hid his face now, but Axe could still see the blush practically explode.

"You dog! So you guys mated like rabbit?" Axe asked with a grin which grew when Zex groaned at the statement.

"Y-Yes."

"Way to go. And how did it feel?"

"Really….Really painful! It hurt so much. Why doesn't he try having **that** inside him and see how he feels in the morning!" Zexion swore as he ran his hands through his hair, ignoring the full out laugh Axel gave at his answer.

"Maybe switching off would be good for you two?" Axe chuckled but the blunette mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"He was so gentle w-with me. Every time I felt a new pain and told him, he would kiss me or caress my body. I would tell him it hurt, he would make it better. I loved it." Axel smiled affectionately to his friend before he got up and hugged Zexion from behind. Zex was at first surprised by the simple gesture but leaned into the embrace, then groaned when a hand ruffled his already messed up hair. He swatted at the hand then got up and helped with what he could to assist Axe in getting ready for the day. Now that things were officially settled, it was time to face the new interesting task of the brand new day.

TBC

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the short chapter, the shortest of them yet, but I just needed to put this up as a filler one again. I'm sorry again but now officially we will get to Saix next. I'm sorry for the delay and everything but I hope you all enjoy.<br>See y'all around the web! 3


	13. Knight's Tale Part 1

~Kingdom Celebration's~

~Chapter XIII~

~Knight's Tale Part 1~

"As I lay my sword at your feet.

I pray, my prince, take my soul to keep.

For now, til my dying day, it shall be there for his own sake.

This vow I, forever more, so do make." As Saix leaned forward taking the sword gently in his hand, he pressed the metal to his lips and once that happened, all went silent in the grand room. Axel smiled before he eased away the sword from the crouching form below him then raised the weapon high above his blazing spikes.

"Saix Lotus, you have given me your oath, word, and promise to be a guard, one of the royal army. You have laid your own sword, a soldier's very life, down for my use alone. With that said and done, I, Prince Axel of the Grand Sinclair Kingdom, now grant you the title, Sir Lotus, Knight of the Royal Guard." Once the words left Axel's lips, he lowered the sword touching Saix's right shoulder then moved it to his left. He then made the sword touch the ground between them, a small smile gracing his lips, before he leaned forward so that only he and Saix would be able to hear.

"I'll call you to my room, later, come alone." He instructed in whispers and even before Saix could reply the redhead was back up to his full height and seethed the sword.

"Rise, Sir Lotus, and join your fellow companions." Axel commanded and once Saix was on his feet, the hall erupted in loud cheers of applause. The blunette bowed to his prince before turning to the guests, who clapped louder when they took sight of his smiling face. He walked down the stairs, only grinning and thanking all who came up to him, especially the other guards of the army.

The redhead prince smiled again and did the same, stepping into the massive crowd. He just let the crowds guide his direction, talking or chatting to anyone who spoke to him. The party continued long into the evening, the prince more than overjoyed to see his people enjoying themselves. It made him proud to know that his people were happy to be a part of any celebration taking place. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Demyx and Zexion talking merrily, which that alone would bring a smile to his lips.

Axel also took notice of Marluxia talking to some other guests, though he seemed more serious then he usually was. Which the reason for why that was so, Axe realized was because the gardener was talking to some advisers of the nearby kingdoms. They were probably talking about trades and business. Axel smirked as he thought it was a good idea to go save his friend, but his actions were halted by a voice behind him.

"Good evening, my Prince." Axel's body froze from head to toe at the sound of the sarcastic voice. He inwardly growled, clenching his teeth before turning around, showing a strained smile to one of the three famous generals of the guard. Xigbar was smiling as well, which was crooked and full of cockiness, though it seemed just as strained as the redhead's. He had his arms crossed across his flat chest, his one yellow glowing eye gazing down into the on fire emerald green.

"Good evening, General Xigbar." Axel finally responded, nodding to the bow that the other gave him, before he was able to look into the one eye once more. The air was so thick between the two that people who had been a little too close were now backing away so that they may breathe once again. It was no royal secret how much Axel and Xigbar despised each other, the guests knew better then to stick around when the two were so close to one another.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that Saix is now part of the guard. He's wanted nothing more than for this day to come." The raven streaked leader commented as he gazed over his shoulder, looking directly at a chatting and laughing Saix. Axel did look too and though he also saw a smiling friend, he also saw something wrong once again. A part of Saix was defiantly wrong. The redhead just knew, he could feel it in his bones.

Saix's eyes were not smiling. The face was sure, but the amber eyes never once even got a hint of the smile. They were always the same, void of emotion. Was Axel the only one who could possibly see this? How could no one see what he saw? It was a hard thing to miss. Axel was about to mention his thoughts but paused when Xigbar sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"His eyes still haven't changed." The general grumbled in worry before slightly shaking his head.

"What?" Axel had heard him clearly but he was so surprised that the one next to him, Xig of all people, had literally taken the words right out of his mouth. The surprise excelled when the general did something Axe would never suspect, and had taken his wrist pulling him into the crowds. He led the redhead further into the mass of people, not stopping until they seemed to be out of the crowd completely and huddled in the far corner of the room.

"Listen, my prince, I'm only telling you this because now Saix isn't always going to be under my care so I feel someone should know other than me. Saix has not really had that nice of a life when he was young. He-"

"Wait." Axel stopped him and taken his hand, this time. He then led the two of them out of the ballroom all together. He knew a long story was coming and it also seemed to be quite private so that was not the place to tell it. He wanted to hear this from Xigbar alone, and not let eavesdroppers hear them and possible repeat to the next gossiper. No this was going to be an interesting story, and for his ears alone.

TBC...

* * *

><p>This is another update cause I felt really bad for leaving you all hanging for so long. I hope you all can forgive and please review of what you think so far, it'll make me feel really happy.<br>I hope you guys are enjoying so far.  
>See y'all around the web! 3<p> 


	14. Knight's Tale Part 2

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XIV

Knight's Tale Part II

Axel took them into a small room closing the door once they were both inside. The room was just a small sitting area with a nice little fireplace in the corner. Xigbar smiled softly as he looked around the room. Axe came closer and sat in one of the many chairs available.

"No one should disturb us here. I would like to hear that story." Xig nodded and too sat across from his prince, sighing once he fell into the furniture. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning back, his eyes going haze in memory.

"First off, if the king ever finds out that you know this story, you did not hear it from me, understand?"

"Of course." Axe replied with a small smile but then leaned back, letting himself be relaxed so that he may hear with all his might.

"Good, good. Okay, it was just a few days before you were born. Your mother was bed-ridden because she was so close, but there was an assassin attempt on her life. To this day I have never seen your father as angry as that day. I was just a captain back then, Xaldin was the main general at the time and I'm sure if he wasn't there beside your father, the king would have burnt down the entire kingdom to find the assassins.

"Well all the guards, in fact every man in the kingdom was on high alert and called to help look for these criminals. The entire kingdom was swept from top to bottom and in two days they weren't found. I took a small fleet of men around the town and I had gotten a tip from a women that some men that had just left town only a day ago and where they had been staying. I went there with my men and when we entered there was only one person.

"Saix was in a corner, arms around his legs, and he looked just so horrible. His ribs were showing, body caked in dirt, bruises, and scars. His hair was a musty ratted mess and you couldn't even tell the color. It made us sick just to look at him. He looked up as I stepped closer and with his blank empty eyes staring right into mine, he said only one word.

" 'I did it.' I know that my eyes were practically falling out of my head when he told me this. It just could not be true that this broken and practically dying kid could be the one who was out to kill your mother. Once I shook off the shock I picked him up, which I swear wasn't a challenge at all, and brought him in front of the king and queen. Your parents had the same reaction that I did and then your mother pleaded with the king to spare Saix. I told them that I would take him into my care.

"They allowed it and over the weeks I restored Saix to a healthy state. It took even longer for him to talk to me, and when he finally did he told me that he had been kidnapped from his home as a child and raised by a group called 'The Thirteen', I had never heard of them, but he continued and told me that they had raised them to be their torture relief. That made sense. The way he had looked it didn't surprise me. He had been the one left behind to cover for them made even more sense.

"I've raised him since and I thought that over the years his soul would become complete once more, then his eyes would stop being blank, they would be full of emotion. But no matter what I did his eyes never changed. I don't know what to do anymore.

"My prince, I beg of you to save him. Save him from his own memories so that he may live the life he's always too." Xigbar asked silently and the flicker of the fire showed a single tear running down the general's face. Axel nodded for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I will do my best. I swear it." The prince reached out his hand taking Xigs in his own and they shook, making a silent promise between the two of them. One for only them to know and them alone.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's short but more will come and after the next chapter we'll really get into the story. I hope you all enjoy, and now we know Saix's story! Yay!<br>See you all around the web,  
>Bye! 3<p> 


	15. Knight's Night

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XV

~The Knight's Night~

Walking along the quite hallway kept Saix's nerves on high. Sure there was a guard or two and the occasional maid running down the hall, trying to be invisible, but still just the stillness when there was only him, the window and the quite surrounding him, it just made every alarm in his bones go off the charts. It just didn't feel right.

He approached the chamber he had been instructed to go to only to pause just outside of it as a short man with a bob of blue hair stood outside. The said man looked up at him inspecting him it seemed and then smiled just the slightest. The long bangs fell across an already half covered face as the door guard did a half bow in the taller one's direction.

"Good evening, Sir Saix. I shall announce you, if you are ready to see his highness." Zexion spoke as he once again looked straight into the glowing amber eyes.

"His highness called for me, I do not wish to keep him waiting any further."

"Well said." Zex somewhat chuckled as he turned and knocked loudly upon the heavy wood, only to then open it wide and stepping inside the warmer room.

"Axel, Sir Saix is here."

'Axel?' Saix's thought to himself in somewhat shock. The guard or whatever this man with blue hair was supposed to be could be allowed to easily say the prince's name? How could that be so? As Saix looked down thinking these thoughts, Axel had rose from his bed with a true smile upon his face.

"Excellent. You all may leave us. Zexion keep watching the door, I only wish to be disturbed if it is about the utmost importance."

"Understood, sire." With that Zex closed the door and once it clicked shut, Saix fell instantly to one knee, his back in perfect arch resulting with his forehead level with the ground, blue locks completely covering his face. Even with his without mistake performance Saix was shocked to hear the next few words from the prince's mouth.

"What are you doing, Sir Knight?" Axel questioned in a comical matter as he looked to Saix for a moment longer before slipping on a robe that had been hanging on the back of a chair to warm in front of the fire. When Saix didn't answer, the prince frowned.

"Sir Saix, I asked you a question."

"As my duty, as a knight of the Royal Guard, it commands me to never speak unless I am commanded to by the Royal blood, nor am I to dare even think that I am-"

"-am worthy to stand and face the great wrath that the Royals of the Sinclair family will surly strike with if one is to stand without a Royals permission. Yeah Yeah Yeah I've heard all that mumbo-jumbo before. If you think I follow all that bull-crap of rules and regulations that holds me on some pedestal of untouchability then you have heard nothing about me. Now get up on your feet." Axel sighed with a mockery wave of the hand.

"As a knight I am-"

"Saix, I will only tell you one more time to get up so you better before I come over there and drag you to this chair by your ear. Now for the bloody last time, get up off that filthy floor and come here and sit with me." Axel nearly growled as he had plopped down in a chair, one of a pair, in front of his fireplace. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed thinking he was actually going to have to drag the blue haired teen but slightly smiled as he finally heard shuffling then a body sitting beside him in the opposite chair. Then when the redhead looked up he was even happier to see Saix looking at him, instead of to the ground, though that was what the knight did once he noticed that the prince was looking at him. Axel could only sigh.

'This is going to be a long night.'

"Well I at least know that you can follow rules to a 'T'." The prince commented as he picked up a glass from the small table between them, holding it tightly before he removed the cap of a glass wine bottle then poured some of the delicious red liquid into his cup. Saix remained emotionless and stone still, this just infuriating Axel more. The redhead took a deep swig before letting out a great breath.

"Knight Saix, I am only going to give this command to you once which you are to follow to the extreme and never say anything about it once I speak it. While you are within my arm distance you are to look at me when I am talking to you and you are to speak to me as if I have no title. At all!" Saix's head had snapped so quickly towards the prince that said prince was surprised that the knight's head didn't fall off his neck. The greatest thing happened thanks to what Axel had said.

Saix's eyes had actually changed. They had filled with shock and slight anger so quickly that Axe thought he was seeing things but he hadn't. It was really there, it was like the cold amber window breaking and shattering within the blunette's eyes and Axe was beyond happy to see it.

Only for in an instant the blue haired teen sealed his eyes shut while he shook in his chair.

"Sir Saix, is something the matter?" Axe questioned, hopping to see those eyes once more. Axel's own eyes widened though for Saix had jumped out of his chair at his name being said and one could practically see the steams of anger wafting out of the human's very pores.

"If I am to be able to speak so boldly as you have requested then you should be able to realize what the hell is the matter! You should be able to see my discomfort! I am nothing but a Knight! I am several ranks below you! I shouldn't be able to even look the general in the eye, let alone Royal blood. Those are the rules that have been in place since the first Royals! I have been raised, taught, and enforced to carry those rules all my life. Why do you wish for me to change them now? Why can't you act like a Royal and follow the same rules that I do?" Saix growled out, his teeth grinding madly.

"As a Royal I am able to change the rules as I see fit! Is it so friggin difficult to understand that I just want to be able to look at you, talk to you, and treat you as if you're a person, as an equal to me? Is it impossible to ask that when we are together we forget about title and all that bull crap and just be ourselves?" Axel yelled back as he pushed away his chair after getting up from it and smashing the glass against the floor. He somewhat took notice of the surprise look in Saix's eyes once more but at the same time he couldn't care, he was too angry.

"I just want some friends! Man, do you have any damn idea what's it like to be constantly surrounded by people but feel like you're the last person on this green earth. I'm human for heaven's sake! I make mistakes, mess up, and get stuff wrong, so why can't I have a friend within these four walls that's going to say 'hey dude you messed big time' straight to my face regardless if their the lowest maid or grandest general? Do you know how long it took me to get Zexion to look me in the eyes? No, I'll tell you. It took three years! I understand you have your rules but I got only one thing to say to you about them! Fuck your rules!" Axel heaved and took in deep breaths only realizing he had been crying when Zexion, who had snuck in during the argument, handed him a handkerchief. The prince thanked the younger blunette and wiped his eyes sitting back down in the chair once Zexion had fixed it.

Saix stood there as he watched the two, somewhat frozen from shock. He had no idea. Not that he had no idea what the prince meant, it's just that he never would have thought the prince would feel those kind of things. The same feelings he had felt once upon a time. It was the same wish, too. He wanted someone he knew he could go to and talk to, knowing that they would listen because they wanted to, not had to.

'Friends…' He thought as he contemplated wither he and the prince as friends would truly be okay.

TBC...

* * *

><p>So sorry to keep you hanging there for soo long. I was just taking FOREVER to think of what way I wanted this story to go, plus then got some great ideas and had to figure them out, and life got in the way and all that bad stuff. BUT here you guys go since you have been waiting so paitently.<br>School is starting so I don't know when I can update but I will do my ultimate best!  
>Please review, comment, fav, follow, all that good stuff (especially if you have ideas cause I would love to hear them)! It gives me smilies!<br>See ya around the web! 3


	16. Letter's Lessons

Kingdom Celebrations

~Chapter XVI~

~Letter's Lessons~

Axel shot up from his bed once his eyes awoke from the blinding sunlight that shone into his bedchambers. Usually on regular mornings this would have affected him greatly but today he only jumped out of bed and got to work on getting dress. No moan or groaning was heard as the redhead prince threw on a cloak binding it on his shoulders then shoving on his boots twirling once in the mirror before sprinting down the hall.

He tried to smile and nod back at everyone how did the same to him but he was just in too much of a hurry. He was so excited that he wanted to tell the person he was looking immediately. Soaring down the hall at paces he wouldn't normally be going the smile broke out once he noticed the grand door he was in search for. Throwing it open, scaring the occupant inside and walking straight up the small staircase, he all but slammed his hands on the ancient wooden desk.

"Dad, I want Saix as my personal Royal Guard." Axe said flat out, the smile never leaving his lips, not even for a syllable. Reno only stared for a moment, trying to regain his composer before looking back up to his son.

"What?" That was all the King could obtain to get out from past his lips.

"I want Knight Saix to be my personal Guard, my second hand man! Basically I want him to take over Zexion's job!" Axel repeated this time slower so maybe his old man would understand.

"Wait, what? Why would you want to replace Zexion?" Reno asked as he began to clear his desk of papers, not wanting his son to wrinkle them anymore than they already were.

"Zexion needs to be spending more time with Demyx since his time is all taken up by me. It's not fair to him, and I'm truly not replacing him, just lessening his work. Giving him more free time, that's a better way to put it. It's time Zexion to live for himself for a change instead of being chained to me all the time. Since Saix is here now, I want him to be the one to take over Zexion's work. He doesn't need the training immediately let him try for a month and we'll see how it works."

"You seem to really want this so I can't truly say no, but I will not be the one to explain this to Zexion, you will have to. Plus you will have to get Saix to agree as well." Reno observed as he finally sighed, placing his chin upon his folded hands. He didn't really know if this was the best idea but it was worth a shot. There wasn't much that could go wrong with it.

"I will tell Zexion immediately and Saix as well. Thank yo-What's that?" Axe suddenly asked as he spotted one certain paper that Reno did not move off to the side. Even from where he was standing the redhead could read the words and before his father had a chance he snatched up the letter with the fancy writing. He reread the first few sentences, which were the very words that were making him infuriated.

"Axel, before you go assuming things,-"

"Does Kairi know about this?" The first born growled still holding the paper out of his father's reach.

Reno was silent for a moment, debating what to answer before he sighed and slightly shook his head back and forth.

"AXEL!" The king then yelled as his son had begun to rip the letter to shreds, growling as each piece fell to the floor.

"Axel, what were you thinking?"

"Tell them no! She refuses! End of story!" The prince barked as he kicked the scraps at his feet.

"Axel, she should be able to decide that on her own! Your sister is seventeen. She needs to at least find a fiancé!"

"No! No she does not! I won't allow it! You send them a letter telling them the answer is 'No' or I will!" Axel growled as he then stormed out of the office kicking the scraps one more time and then slammed the door loudly. His morning had gone straight down the toilet. As he strolled down the halls he grabbed the first maid he landed sights on and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need you to find my guard Zexion and Knight Saix immediately, tell them that I am waiting for them in my chambers." He instructed in a kinder tone, placing a order pendant in her hands. She only nodded vigorously and then once out of his grasp she ran to do as instructed, the safety pendant clutched tightly in her hands. She wouldn't be disturbed as long as she had that pendant. Axel sighed once she was gone and ran a hand through his hair before heading back to his room.

-_Later_-

Once the warm tea slid down his throat, Axel released a great sigh. That had hit the spot. It was something he needed at this moment. He knew he was probably over exaggerating the letter but at the same time maybe he wasn't. It was just his over protective brotherly nature finally kicking in. That had to be it.

"Your Highness, I've brought them." The maid, Xion by name, said after she entered once she had knocked twice upon the door. Axel nodded signaling them in with a wave of his hand only to then hold out his palm where the black haired maid placed the pendant.

"Thank you, Ms Xion. Please return to your duties." Axe thanked her and she left with a final bow, leaving the two blunette's and redhead alone once again. The prince took one last sip of his tea before placing the cup down upon the table beside him then looked up at his two assistants.

"I called you guys because I need to first inform you both of something of importance, then I require tasks from both of you."

"I am at your service, Your Highness/Of course, Axel" Saix and Zexion spoke at the same time, Saix lightly glaring at the other, since he was still not used to the guard saying the prince's name so boldly.

"Wonderful. Firstly, the information that has to do with you to. Zexion, I am relieving you of titled duties for a time of a month, Saix shall take your place by my side." Axel couldn't help but hear his own heart shatter at the absolute horrified look upon Zexion's face, but nonetheless he continued.

"Saix as I have said you will be removed from the Royal Guard and take up Zexion's title as Head Assistant to me. It will only be for a month's time as of now to see how you are accustomed to it but I wish for you to remain as such once the time is up, though it will be your choice alone. That is all on that note so moving on for the requests I shall ask of you. Zexion, I want you to find and receive all future letters that have or will be addressed to my father concerning my sister. I do not want them to get to him until I look at them first. Saix, I wish for you to take your belongings and move into the castle, I don't want you further than down the hall from me from now on. I also wish you to find my sister. You are to tell her that I need to see her in the Rose garden in an hour's time. Wait with her till I get there, understood?" Axe asked with a small brow raised in wonder for Saix hadn't shown any expression since the prince had mentioned Zex's dismissal. Saix then nodded, bowed and left without a sound closing the door behind him. Now only Zexion remained.

Axel got up and came to him and reached out for the younger teen but was unsurprised when Zex only smacked his hand away. The prince sighing once he took notice of the glistening tears rolling down Zexion's cheeks.

"Zex-"

"Why?" The blunette whispered, though it barely made it past his lips since his voice was just so broken.

"Why are you dismissing me? What did I do? What did I do so bad that you have become so angry with me that you're-" Zex was cut off as Axel only pulled him closer, enveloping his best friend in a tight hug.

"Zexion, listen to me. I am not doing this because I am angry with you. I am doing this because I want you to be with Demyx." Axe explained as he now held the blunette at arm's length so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Come on, admit it. You don't want to stick with me all the time when you got your boyfriend. It's not fair to you nor Demyx. I'm not dismissing you, I'm lighting your load so that you can spend more time with him. Okay? Can you forgive me now, and stop the water works, you know I hate it when you cry." Axel smiled as he wiped the tears from his friend's cheeks. Zexion sniffled lightly and wiped at his cheeks before sighing. He nodded slightly as he tried to stop his crying. Knowing that Axel wasn't letting him go was a huge relief off his shoulders. He still had his friend. That was what meant the most to him at the moment.

"Thanks, Axel. But don't EVER scare me like that again. Do you got that memorized?" Zex said with a light glare and Axe laughed before the blunette left to go do his duty. It made the redhead happy that he still had his friend he would make it up to Zex later for scaring him but for now another cup of tea was in order. It was required, especially since he would have to suffer his sister's wrath in less an hour now.

TBC…

* * *

><p>-Oh no! Kairi is getting hand in marriage letters? We can't have that happen! And we almost had a Zex and Axel fight, that was a close call. Let's all hug Zexion!-<br>I'm glad I got to update this again cause I'm now able to put down alot of the ideas I had for it. This makes me happy. I hope for some more reviews cause they make me happy, so if you got some nice comments please I'm all ears! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. And give a silent thanks to 'The unwritten promise' for updating thier story 'My Neko' which I all recommend you guys to read it's awesome. _Secret hint_: if that story is updated odds are higher that I'm going to update. XD  
>See y'all around the web til next time! *hugs to all*<p> 


	17. Quibble and Squabbles

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XVII

Quibble and Squabbles

After having a larger and hotter cup of tea Axel knew that it was evitable and that his hour's time was up. He had to make the trip to the garden and meet his sister. A shiver ran down his spine just at the thought. So he stood in front of his grand mirror fixing his cloak and final attire before sighing once last sigh and trudging to his door grasping the door knob for a good five minutes.

Once those minutes passed he finally had the courage and threw open the door storming down the halls. He knew if he even rendered the thought of slowing down that his feet would just take him backwards to the safety of his bedchambers. With his fast speed he was still surprised when the Rose Garden came into view and once entering the garden emerald eyes instantly fell upon the circular table with the redheaded sibling sitting there drinking tea and appearing as regal and graceful as a true queen. Axel had to regain his breath and gulp loudly before he was able to step forward which caused Saix and his sister to take notice of him.

"Your Highness." Saix bowed and pulled out a chair for the prince as the princess remained on the other side of the small table that had been set up for their use, sipping tea quietly. She looked beautiful and as stunning as their mother, it was no doubt that one day Kairi was going to be a queen that ruled justly and fair but give the presence that would put even grace to shame for she could and would be so much more. The youngest Sinclair took one last sip before placing down her cup and raising her head to gaze straight at the other redhead.

"Good morning, Brother. Sir Saix here said you wished to speak with me." The girl spoke though her face showed that she was already intrigued in asking why she was here in such a time of the morning. She wanted to hear her brother out sure but at the same time she sure hoped it was important for if it was not then there would be hell to pay. Axe gulped lowly and straightened in the chair not wanting to seem fearful of his own flesh and blood but at the same time he had to just have a moment. If he worded his next words wrong then he was positive that he would be losing body parts by the end of their conversation.

"I-I…" Axel cleared his throat, since it sounded squeaky and again pulled his chair closer now looking at his sister.

"I did, Kairi. I needed to speak with you of a matter that father has involuntarily brought to my attention."

"Oh and what is that?" The younger sibling questioned as a trimmed to perfection deep red eyebrow rose slightly in wonderment.

The prince sighed and knew that truly there was no easy way to put this so with that in mind he looked his sister in the eye once more and the war began.

"You have received a proposal letter from a far off kingdom. Father was looking over it and I told him to refuse it. The answer will be no. I will see to it from now on. I will receive them and decide what to do with them. I believed it was only right for you to be informed of this."

"Why did you refuse it?" Kairi said smoothly, though Axe flinched as he, and Saix stepped back for he too, could see the flame lighting up in the younger girls system.

"Because I thought-"

"NO! You weren't thinking! Don't you dare tell me you were thinking! You couldn't have been thinking because if you had you wouldn't have sent of the reply of refusal!" The girl shouted and she gripped her tea cup so tightly that it cracked.

"Oh yeah? And what was I suppose to do? Say yes?" Axe glared and raised his voice slightly to match Kairi's.

"NO! What you should have done was brought the damn letter to me! For goodness sake! I'm seventeen don't I get a damn decision of my own anymore! Shouldn't I be the one to decide on wither or not I wanted to accept the damned proposal!"

"I am NOT going to agree for my sister to be married! Especially when it was a marriage where the stupid guy only wanted an heir from you! Is that what you want to have a damned CHILD when you're still a Child yourself?" Axe roared now glaring harshly though Kairi never backed down and glared back just as hard.

"You don't know what the damn proposal was about! What if the proposal was from Sora! Sora is two years younger than me! You really think at this age that's what's he's thinking about! He could be asking me to marry me because he loves me!" Kairi yelled and stood from the table trying to get some height advantage as her voice raised but that had failed as Axel too raised from his chair, so fast that it fell backwards.

"Come off it, Kairi! If it was from Sora, which it wasn't, then I still wouldn't have given it to you even if it wasn't about children. I won't allow you to marry until I'm king or you're twenty one and you have grown from childhood. Besides Sora wouldn't have written you a letter cause he's gayer than a damned rainbow!" Those last words poured from Axel's mouth before he could stop them. He only realized what he said as it went quite for moments then a single sob broke the quite of the garden. Kairi had tears pouring down her face, her eyes big and glassy, her cheeks inflamed with the color red. With one last heartbreaking sob she turned on her heels and ran, slightly stumbled, back into the castle.

The prince sighed as he knew that would probably be bad for him later. And now he felt slightly guilty. He didn't mean to make Kairi cry. Heck he didn't mean to say his last sentence but it wasn't like it wasn't the truth. Sora was head over heels for Prince Riku, even Axel could tell that much. His sister would have realized that sooner or later, but that didn't mean he had to be the one to tell her. He ran a gloved hand through his wild flame hair as Saix fixed the chair that had been knocked over then came by his side.

"That did not go well." The blunette commented, truly putting emphasize on the 'that' and Axe could only shake his head. No, that had not gone well at all. 'Well' wasn't even the right word to use. Since what just happened was nowhere in the same ball park as well.

"Are you-" Saix began but stopped and smiled as Axel was already walking to the entrance where the princess had ran through.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Axe called with a wave of his hand. Saix slightly let out a small chuckle then fell in step behind the prince. He would be defiantly needed in case things got worse, or better yet even more interesting.

The two walked down the long halls heading to Kairi's room, Axe figured she would go there, but a frown came to his brows, and on Saix's face, as a maid came out of the room looking pale as a ghost and mumbling indiscreetly. The guard at Kairi's door, Axe and Saix all looked at her as if she was crazy but the more the lady kept mumbling the more worried Axe became.

"What is the problem?" The prince finally spoke up glaring now since the maid had jumped at least ten feet in the air then turned to him. Her eyes went wide and her body began to shake.

"…sh-she's gone…" The maid whispered as her head bent low to ground and her voice was so low that it was truly a miracle that Axe barely heard her.

"What!? What do you mean she's gone?" The older redhead barked barging into Kairi's room and frantically looked around. It was true, Kairi was nowhere to be seen even when Axel checked her connected bathroom.

"What happened? When did she go missing?" Saix asked the maid as he held onto her forearm so that she wouldn't go running off. The servant girl shook more, now slightly starting to cry as she tried to answer but Axe didn't bother to hear as he dashed over to the open window and looked down only to see bed sheets in the form of a long rope touching the ground.

"Saix bring her to my father then meet me in the throne room, and Erin go call the guards to surround the castle and head into the village. I want Zexion to meet me as well. Dismissed." Axel commanded as he hurried out of the door and quickly dashed to his room where he strapped on his sword and a lighter cloak. The cloak had royal symbols etched on it so that once he was out in the village no one would not know who he was. This was just ridiculous that now he had to go out and find his sister before something happened to her.

"What is she even thinking?" He growled to himself as he arrived at the throne room and was pleased to See Zexion and Saix all ready there waiting for him. His father and mother were there two which he only quickly explained the situation to them then walked out, his two guards at his feet.

Arriving in the village wasn't a problem. The people bowed as he came by and some who he knew by name smiled at him only to wash the smile away when he explained why he was out of the castle in the first place. The people he asked all apologized for they had not seen the princess and just as he was about to give up he and his group froze as they heard struggling and screaming behind them. Kairi was being dragged by a large guard, named Lexaeus if Axe remembered correctly, by her arms putting up quite a fuss about being caught.

"Let me go! Let go you brute!" She screamed and the villagers all circled around, trapping the princess and prince in the middle being close enough to see but not close enough to interfere with what would happen next.

"Your Highness, this young gentleman had begun to talk then held onto the princess until I was able to obtain her." Lexaeus informed his prince and stepped aside revealing a boy about Kairi's height. He had shimmering white hair that put the whitest snow to shame and big round crystal eyes. Axe smiled at him and came closer bending to his level.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked kindly.

"J-Jack, Your Highness." The boy squeaked averting his eyes away in shyness.

"Jack, I want to thank you for capturing my sister. I hope she didn't treat ya too badly." Axe winked and Jack only smiled before shaking his head. The prince then offered him some coins and the boy gripped them tightly to his heart before scampering away to the crowd jumping into the arms of what appeared his mother. Axe sighed then came closer to Kairi taking her forearm and pulled her closer, all happiness that he had just showed to the child now overtaken by seriousness.

"What were you thinking? Why did you run away?" Axe barked at her ignoring how she only struggled more in his unbreakable grip.

"You don't care! I hate you! Let me go!" She only screamed and looked him in the eye for only a moment to show how deeply hurt she was before she struggled twice as hard. Axel sighed knowing she wasn't going to say anything more out here so he only let Lexaeus grab her again and instructed him to take her back to the castle, which the guard replied with a 'yes, sire'. The oldest redhead ran a hand through his hair knowing he would have to deal with this when he had to get home before turning to Saix.

"Let's get home." He said slowly and would have gladly done the deed of what he said but the next events happened so fast that he didn't even get a chance to fully understand what was happening. As he was turning his back he froze as his ears picked up a small whizzing sound that seemed to be getting louder than he was suddenly pushed from behind. He tumbled forward and a 'your highness' was yelled before screams erupted from some women of the crowd. Zexion had helped Axe to his feet before instructing guards to run off in a certain direction but Axel could only look down at his feet. For upon the very ground was his new knight slash personal guard.

Saix was on the ground stomach down his back leaking with crimson blood and a yellow tipped arrow embedded in the flesh of his shoulder.

"No…"

TBC…

* * *

><p>Hi I know I always complain about cliffys well here is my payback. A big cliffy! Give me up to <strong>ten<strong> reviews and I'll happily continue. I'll be most greatful! And ten ain't much especially when I gave you all such a big chappy. Right? Right! And again a big thanks to 'The unwritten promise' for updating their 'My Neko' story cause it gave me inspiration to write this. I had never origianlly though of Saix getting hurt but it won't change to much of the story plot line so yay! So I hope you all like the chappy and til next time enjoy and have a good one.  
>See y'all around the web! *heart*<p> 


	18. Rose, Rain, and Returning

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XVIII

~Rose, Rain, and Returning~

"Get His Highness to the Castle! Immediately!" Zexion screamed over the roars of the crowds and Axel only remained frozen. He could barely feel someone grabbing him drawing him to a direction that his head couldn't comprehend at the moment but his eyes remained as the only thing functioning. They remained on the laying down Saix, who was still in the mud and blood until one of the guards had not too gently grabbed him too. Axel didn't know what was happening. It was as if his body was on auto pilot. He faintly realized that he was screaming and pointing at the direction that Saix was being carried off in but Zexion and whatever guard had grabbed him persisted in the other direction.

It wasn't until his faithful right hand man was dragging him, tooth and nail, down the hallway towards his bedroom that Axel really began to put up the fight. He pulled back with all his might, grinding his feet into the stone but despite all his efforts he was still thrown into his own room and Zexion, after stepping in as well, slammed the door behind them.

"Let me out, Zex! I demand it!" Axe growled as he marched right back towards his door but the blue haired other placed his hand out upon the prince's shoulder before forcing him back.

"Axel, you will be confided in here until we catch the assassin. Guards will be at your doors at all time and-"

"You can't do this, Zexion! I must see Saix! I don't care what you say I'm going to get to-"

"AXEL!" The younger finally screamed, silencing the prince right there with his name and a fierce glare from his ice cold blue eyes.

"Think for two seconds, would you! Don't you realize what just happened?! That arrow was meant for you! I understand you are concerned for Saix, but you got to remember who you are. You are the single male heir to the throne! You are the prince! An attempt on your life had just occurred and Saix took the blow for you. Do you really want to disrespect Saix's sacrifice just because you want to be selfish and see him? The guards, Vexen, and I will do everything we can to save Saix's life, but what you need to do is stay in here and remain as such until we get the criminal captured and sentenced to death. If you need anything I'm assigning Pit as your guard. Now sit here and think!" Zexion growled out the last command, for it wasn't up for questioning, before slamming the door once more as he had left then locked the door tight. He then quickly walked down the hall to the guards station knowing he would be needed there to help Saix.

Axel paced back and front, side to side, front to back, then back to the front, walking every which way he could within his chamber. He had tried to get sleep for some time but he was just too anxiety and for the love of everything could not sit still. He had no idea the amount of time that had passed, for just waiting the way he was felt like months though truly it might have only been a day or two.

All he knew was that he was truly trapped within his own four walls. He had tried to do what his sister had done and climb down from his balcony but just as he had got to the railing about to throw over the sheet rope he caught sight of about ten or so guards below. They were waiting for something such as his act, which infuriated him. Zexion was behind it he had no doubt.

A guard would bring him food which he ate very little of it at a time only for him to go back to pacing. He finally broke a chair in his room using the leg as a sword and went over all the lunges and strikes from the lessons that he had learned at a young age, and also try to find a new way of attacking slash fighting. It was just another thing to keep his mind off of the things that were possibly, hopefully, happening outside his only entrance. He trained his body hard during his time, though he also did one more thing. He prayed.

Axel was not one to pray to gods or higher beings, he just never got into that stuff, but now whenever his body was on the brink of exhaustion from training he knelt to his knees before his open balcony doors usually looking up at the stars before closing his eyes and pray. In his own way more than being traditional. He was more asking, more than anything, just asking to anyone up in the grand space of the stars to hear him out by saving Saix's life. He had just met Saix. He truly did not want to lose him now. He wasn't thinking of the game or anything of that nature but as Saix as a friend, dear to him. It was not time to lose his new friend, not while they were still in the 'still shy but I acknowledge you' stage.

Either someone finally took the time to heed his mind or Zexion had one heck of timing for just as Axel had opened his eyes from his thirteenth prayer, Zex had walked in. This time he had calmly eased the door closed, spotting the prince upon the floor instantly but seemed unsurprised of Axe's position upon his knees. He merely sighed before stepping forward only stopping his steps once he was in front of the redhead teen looking down upon him with his usual unreadable poker face. It seemed to scare Axe that his blue haired friend was so calm for it could mean a multiple of things. The prince quickly rose to his feet and moved over to the bed, settling upon it and held his breath within his body. A habit of his for when he was expecting the worst of a situation.

Zexion only followed his movement with his eyes and once the prince was seated he came forward once more and knelt before Axel, a hand against his heart and his head level with the floor. Axe could count on his left hand alone how many times Zex knelt for him. He couldn't help as his eyes started to water. Saix had been lost hadn't he? But before Axel could even begin to ask Zexion surprised him by revealing an arrow that was broken, the wood was stained, and it posed a yellow tip. The exact same tip of the arrow that was identical to the one that had pierced Saix. Axel's eyes cleared and grew wide as he instantly snatched the arrow and began to examine it closer.

"Is this…?" He tried to ask but sadly only got out before he coughed and cleared his throat for it was raw. He hadn't used his voice at all during his confinement so it was dry and cracked from not being used after so long. It was alright though for Zexion only nodded and raised his head so he may now look eye to eye with the prince.

"Yes. It was the arrow we retrieved from Saix's body. I wanted to bring it to you to show that Saix is alive and also as a token for a wish of forgiveness." Zex had whispered the last part and Axe was almost, a very big almost, to shock to not hear it. His mind was too busy exploding with happiness. Saix was alive! He had survived the attack and was alive! Axel never felt so relieved in his life. He released the breath he had been holding and tightened his grip upon the arrow before looking once again to Zexion.

"What did you mean 'forgiveness'?" He asked with a smile, the first one he had upon his lips sent being imprisoned in his room.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I know you allow me to and everything, but I was still wrong to push you and talk to you in such a way. I was wrong. You were upset for what happened to Saix and I knew that, yet I said those horrid things to you. I'm so sorry, Axel." Zexion said in a low tone once again but Axe had heard him enough and smiled wider. He moved closer before wrapping his arms around Zexion and squeezed tightly. It only took a moment but he felt his shoulder turned cold so he rubbed the blunette's back gently.

"I forgive you, Zexion, if it makes you feel better but I promise you have nothing to ask forgiveness for. You were right. I was acting stupid and rash. I'm glad to know you can put me in my place like the mother hen you always are."

"I am not a mother hen!" Zex retorted quickly but once he noticed the smile on the others face he too smiled and lightly smacked the prince's arm. They both laughed as they got up dusting themselves off and looking professional again as the final giggle or chuckle left them two.

"Come, I'll take you to see Saix. He has been just as anxious to see you as I am sure you are to see him." Zex led as he turned to the door and Axe followed not far behind. The two walked out into the hall, Axel taking in a deep breath and letting it out, overjoyed to be breathing and moving in an area that was not his bed chamber once again before catching up with Zexion. The said guard only walked down the hall and around a corridor before stopping at a door and knocked once then opened the wood frame allowing Axe in. The redhead took in the sight with sadness, quickly walking in and settling upon a stool next to Saix's bed.

Said bed held Saix in it asleep, as it appeared. His hair was a matted mess at the ends though his gorgeous sweep of spikes at the top seemed still tamable. His eyes were closed in rest but his skin was much paler and looked slightly clammy as sweat would collect and roll down over his features. The blankets covered from his lower stomach up, which his stomach was slowly and straining at going up and down for breath, and he was shirtless allowing the bandages that covered his right shoulder to be shown. The bandages looked worn down and would be in doubt of need of changing them soon.

Axe didn't know, nor bothered to care, what came over him as he dropped the arrow upon the unmoving sheet of the bed then grabbed Saix's hand, holding it as if it was Saix's very life line. Zexion came to stand beside him and Vexen, who had been in the room since they arrived, only continued to write his notes of observation as he stood on the other side of the furniture.

"Is he going to be alright?" The prince asked with a slight tremble in his voice as he squeezed the hand carefully but tightly all the same. Zex smiled and placed a hand upon the redhead's shoulder he too squeezing it, reassuringly though.

"You needn't fear, Your Highness. He will live and in a few short days be as good as he once was. Vexen and I have been taking care of him."

"Yes…" Vexen drawled as he looked up from his notes.

"The arrow had been poisoned at the tip but the antidote was easy enough to find amongst my collection so truly we were able to disintegrate the poison quickly enough before it could do any true damage to the his body. This stage he is in is the final, and unfortunately the darkest, before he will be truly the same. The antidote is basically just coursing through his entire system to make sure that the poison is truly gone so what we are seeing are the side effects of the antidote. His fever, deep breaths, and non responsive to food will pass by mornings time by my calculations." The scientist reported before bowing and excusing himself from the room, leaving the two in quite, finally.

"Damn, he sure does like to talk." Axe chuckled and Zex only lightly shook his head after rolling his eyes before going to stand where Vexen had been moments ago. He smiled as he watched his friend continue to grip Saix's hand and gaze at him, almost hoping for him to awake.

Zexion wondered if Axel had deeper feelings for Saix then he let on. Did he have feelings for Saix as he had admitted feeling for Marluxia? Could it be so? Would Axel say something if he had figured out that he did feel something for Saix? What about the game? If Saix is part of it, would it be okay for Axel to choose Saix as a life partner?

Zex pondered all these questions only to jump as Axel gasped loudly and leaned closer to the bed. Saix had started to stir and his head was moving to and fro for a moment or two before his eyes opened. His bright amber eyes were still the same much to Axel's relief but the prince forgot that and only focused on the teen in the bed below him. Saix noticed Zexion first, confusing writing across his features before he eased his head to the side and was taken back when he saw Axel right by his side. He knew what had happened, with the arrow and everything, but why was the prince here?

More importantly why was the prince holding his hand so lovingly?

"Saix? Saix, are you alright?" Axel questioned as he connected eyes with his friend and guard. He can tell Saix knew who he was from his reaction but he hoped that he would still talk to him.

"Yo-you're…" The blunette tried to reply but his voice was so dry, along with his lips, that Axel immediately shushed him.

"Zexion fetch a wet cloth with a bucket of water, please?" Axe asked and Zex only nodded before leaving to quickly return with what was instructed. The prince thanked him and dipped the damp cloth further into water wringing out the extra drops before padding it across the guards forehead. Saix shuddered slightly before relaxing deeper into the pillow and let out a deep lungful of breath enjoying the feeling of the coldness upon his brow very much. He appreciated it even more when the prince gently dabbed the cloth against his swollen lips, moistening them enough where he could finally feel like he could use them for talking once more.

"Rest, Saix, I'll be here." Axel only whispered soothingly as he continued his gentle gestures. Zexion only remained in the background now doing the observing himself. He concluded that his earlier thought was no longer an option. He was defiantly going to ask if Axel had deeper hidden feelings for Saix.

~!~

The light of the morning sun was blinding but was also cruel for it shined in just the right angels where is landed right on Saix's eyes. The guard groaned loudly out in protest wanting to move his hand to block the light but thought otherwise as it only shot pain through his body to even think of moving either arm. He was so sore, it was ridiculous. He hated feeling so weak.

Thankfully suddenly the light was reduced before disappearing all together. Zexion had rose and closed the blackout curtains indulging the room back in darkness before lighting a small candle on the bed side table. Saix groaned again at the light but this time not as badly, for this light was better than the sun. He unwillingly opened his eyes. Slowly he scanned what he could make out in the dim light before his eyes landed on Zexion, who was sitting beside him seeming to be looking at a stack of notes.

"Zex-ze..." The blunette tried to get out but the loyal guard stopped him as he got up and eased a goblet to his lips.

"Drink this slowly, it'll help." He whispered as he eased the water forward and the scarred teen drank greedily. Zex was quick to take the liquid away placing the goblet back before scooting closer to the bed.

"Do you feel better, Sir Knight?" Zexion asked quickly glancing at the notes in his lap once more. Saix first took in a deep breath relaxing as it was so much easier and his mouth finally didn't taste nor feel like clay. Thinking about the scientist's question, he realized that it was true. He felt ten times better, and not just because of the water. His arm did still ached sure but that was to be expected for a few more days, he was convinced of that. His breathing was normal again, his head didn't seem like it was about to split open, and other than his arms the rest of his body felt like they could function at top condition.

"Yes, I feel fine." He finally replied, happy to his that his voice didn't sound like it had a crack or as if it was broken.

"Wonderful to hear, you're shoulder will hurt for about a week more, besides that you should have full function. Axel will be pleased, I'm sure." Zex commented in a whispered which confused Saix. Why was the younger blunette talking so softly? Zex noticed his look before smiling and nudging his head to Saix's left. The knight turned slowly and his eyes widened when he noticed bright red.

Axel had his head eased upon the bed basically right where Saix's hand sat. He was hunched down on a very uncomfortable looking stool he was upon, his hand also very close to where Saix's hand was. The amber eyed man was shocked for a moment, questions blowing up in his mind.

How long had Axel been there? Had he been there all night? Why was he here? Why was he so close? Why was the prince so kind? Questions of those flooded Saix's brain before he only chuckled at them then smiled down at the sleeping royal.

"The big idiot." Saix lightly laughed with a raise of his hand only to rest it gently within the prince's slightly tangled spikes then began to stroke them lightly. Zexion was now the one shocked as he watched the gentle gestures come from the usual stone cold guard. He received an ever greater surprised as he glanced at Saix's eyes for they were overfilled with warmth. His usual lifeless eyes guarded by ice freezing spheres were now full of love and happiness. Dare he say it, but this was nothing short than a miracle.

"Incredible…" Zexion whispered just loud enough for Saix to hear.

"What is?" The guard asked stopping his hand but doing so seemed to be enough to wake the prince. Axel shot up, ignoring the pain in his lower back before grabbing the guards hand again.

"Saix?!" He gasped as he started at the blunette for at least for a minute before letting out a great sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! You're alright." Axel smiled widely with a tighter squeeze to the hand he clutched before easing his grip. Saix stared back at him for a moment or two before he too smiled brightly, shocking Axe once again.

"Axel…thank y-"

"Zexion! He's still ill! Do something!" The prince suddenly screamed which caused both blunette's to jump.

"Quickly, Zex, get more antidote!"

"Axel, I promise you, he's cured. The only thing wrong with him is his wound, and I don't have an antidote for cuts and bruises."

"But you saw what he said and did! He's not well! You gotta-"

Both prince and medic froze as their ears were filled with laughter, true blue cheerful laughter. They turned to the third party in the room seeing that indeed the laughing was coming from him. Saix calmed his chuckled as he noticed both looking at him, before taking Axel's hand once more.

"Zexion, can you leave us for a moment?" The knight asked nicely. Zex hesitated before nodding as he got to his feet and quietly left the bedchamber. Once the two were alone Saix turned to Axe and smiled as he leaned against the pillows.

"I promise, your highness, I'm not ill."

"But you said my name! And you-"

"Axel. I know what I said, and I know it is weird, it's still weird for me to say it but I did some thinking while I was unconscious. I thought a lot about you. About what you've done for me and everything. You were kind to me. You treated me as if I was your best friend without knowing anything about me. I know it's strange but it's okay now to act like a person, to finally feel like a person again. I've always never felt anything and pushed everyone away, everyone who tried to care for me. It was just easier. Those bastards hurt me, so badly, that I thought it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Even when I was with Xigbar, it just wasn't worth it to care. But then you came up to me, fought so hard to have me by your side only when you knew me for little over an hour. It was astonishing to me. Then that arrow, that arrow was coming right for you. I didn't even think of protecting you because I'm your Knight. I just jumped. I jumped in the way because…" Saix smiled again, his eyes connecting with Axe's before taking his hand.

"…Because I didn't want to lose my friend." Once those words left Saix's lips Axel jumped forward and tackled hugged the blunette into the bed only to realize what he was doing when Saix let out a pained scream.

"Damn! I'm sorry!" Axe apologized as he pulled away and backed up.

"Axel, what did you do?" Zexion scorned as he had came back into the room after hearing the scream.

"I apologized. I didn't mean to!" The prince retorted as he looked at Zex then back at Saix who was slowly rubbing his shoulder mumbling 'ow' once in a while before shaking his head.

"It's alright. I'm fine, nothing that can't be bumped out." Saix chuckled as he against settled back on the pillows. Zexion sat in a chair next to the redhead before lightly shaking his head.

"What are we going to do with you, Axe?"

"Oh please, there's nothing you have to do, I'm awesome."

"You mean obnoxious." The three went into fits of laughter as they realized what they all just said.

"Saix, it's good to finally meet you, the real you. Welcome home." Zexion smiled while he held out his hand to the knight, who smirked too and took the offered hand.

"It's good to be back."

Axel placed his hand on top of the connected two, smiling brightly, knowing this was the start of an interesting brotherhood.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Hi one and all!<br>I want to thank you all soo much for all the reviews! I never expected to get that many! It made me hysterically happy! I didn't get ten no, but I got eight plus an overly awesome message from RoseNymph, who you all should really thank for this new chapter. I got a review from a guest named Mayanmattscatt that I couldn't answer cause they were a guest so I wanted them to know that I appreciated their review but also to inform them that Roxas will not be in for a while. You will hear of him for a moment or two but this is eventual AkuRoku so it's going to be eventual and very little Roxas til then. Which I assure you I don't like doing anymore than you want to read, but give me more reviews then I'll pump out more chapters then we get to the AkuRoku faster, deal? Deal!  
>Also guys check out The unwritten promise for her 'My Neko' story cause it's a really good inspiration for me and she deserves love.<br>I made this story longer then I originially intended so I hope you like it. Please send me ten more reviews of your love and I'll reply ten fold! Get it? *laughs*  
>Have a awesome Valentines, wither you have a valentine or your married to freedom and independence.<br>Til next time!  
>See ya around the web,<br>Liz!


	19. Pasts and Guests

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XIX

~Pasts and Guests~

Axel and Zexion stayed with Saix for the remainder of the day the three conversing of duties or just chatting. Should had then knocked and come around room to deliver a message for Zexion who blushed as he read the written script.

"Oh, I know that look." Axe chuckled and Zex silently glared at him as he then placed the message within his robes.

"I you may excuse me, gentleman, a matter has come up that needs my attention."

"Come off it Zex! Say 'Hi' to Dem for me and go have some fun." The prince laughed as the blunette only nodded then exited the room leaving to the sound of the prince's merry chuckles.

"Sir Demyx? As in the only son of Lord Triton, Demyx?" Saix suddenly asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, his eyes still upon the door that Zex had walked through.

"That's the one. The one and only, which is good because I don't think the kingdom could deal with two Demyx."

"So Zexion and Sir Demyx are together?"

"Yes, they have been together for a few weeks now." Axe answered, wondering why Saix was suddenly interested.

"Hmm, does Lord Triton know? Is he not counting of Sir Demyx to marry a lady to carry the name and title since he is the only son?" Saix asked as he now finally looking the prince in the eyes.

"I do not think so nor do I know about that. If that true then I'll help them if Triton tries to do anything about the situation. Zexion deserves to be with Demyx and I'll be damned if someone tries to that away from him.

"I see. You're not against them being together in such a way then?"

"Of course not! I was first going to ask Demyx for his hand until I realized that Zexion loved him just as he loved him back. So I lost without a fight, but why do you ask? Are you against two men of same sex being intimate as they are?" Axe questioned back, interested to know the knight's answer. He didn't want to get angry with Saix but he was extremely protective of Zexion and Demyx so if the situation was called for he would gladly let his anger rage. The prince's anger was doused though when he Saix only sighed while shaking his head.

"I-I am not disturbed by it…" Saix started pausing a moment trying to think of the right thing to say.

"It's …I am just not one to think of those sorts of things. No, that doesn't sound right. I do think, and am sure, that many people in these times are as Zexion and Sir Demyx are but from my past it is just foreign for me to recognize something as those kinds of relationships. "Axel remained silent, letting his knight further continue.

"Those damned bastards that I had to live would tell myself day in and out that I was the lowest being known upon the face of this earth for being with my same sex yet at the same time they were the ones who forced themselves into my body. As they shoved themselves in my most private places they whispered dreading and horrifying things. The leader was torturous. He had some fetish with me. The reason I stopped caring was all from what he had done to me, all the blood he made me shed." Saix chocked placing a hand upon his forehead as if it could just erase the very memories of what he spoke.

Axel wished that he could be the one, the one who could take all of his knight's pain away. He didn't even realize that he had taken the other's hand until he felt a squeeze of the man's strength. The redhead wanted to say so many things but he was afraid of his own voice.

It wasn't fair! Saix shouldn't have gone through all that and possible more. How was it at all right or fair? It was saddened the more the Prince thought about it. The older teen glanced at the redhead next to him and smiled lightly as he took notice of the look upon the other room occupant's face. 'He looks close to crying, it's kind of cute.' Saix thought to himself as he squeezed the hand that held his again. Axe squeezed back tighter before taking in a deep breath and was finally able to look at the blunette once again. The light from the single candle in the corner reflecting upon the lone tear that rolled down his tattooed cheek.

"Who did this to you?" Saix sighed once more as he too looked in the eyes of his prince, slightly nodding his head finally able to say the name that had never passed his lips in years.

"Xehanort."

* * *

><p>Roxas stormed into the stables, jumping into the saddle situated on Oblivion, before patiently waitting for his small band of ten or so other guards to get on their own horses behind him. He grumbled lightly under his breath, clutching the letter in his hand as tightly as he could without tearing the parchment. Once he noticed Luxord, his current leader of the guard, come beside him upon a pure brown horse he commanded the stable doors be open. Once the opening was big enough the prince forced his horse into the fastest gallop riding off out of his kingdom and heading into the direction of the Sinclair Kingdom.<p>

Now with a full traveling party, including multiple carriages and supply wagons, it was true that the trip to the Sinclair Kingdom from his own Kingdom would have taken a good day's time, but to Roxas's calculations with their small group it should only take half that time. Maybe even less time than that. They would be no need to stop, not that Roxas would have allowed it anyhow, his anger just pushed him onward, though he kept his band in his sights at all times. Luxord was only a pace or so behind him, he wanted to protect his prince sure but at the same time the blonde boy seemed over agitated about something. What that curtain thing was the lead guard had no idea though he wasn't one to pry. He was positive that once they arrived at their destination all answers would present themselves.

The said destination did indeed come as they rode over the remaining hill. The scene of the village and shinning castle was a welcoming sight to the traveling party but to the prince he just scowled more as he took notice of the village gates. It was nearing nightfall, since they had left late morning, but even in the dimming light Roxas noticed that something was off about the village gate. If he wasn't mistaken there were more guards standing there for protection. That was odd, and Roxas wanted to know why.

Once the guards had taken notice of the party coming for them, they aimed arrows and got in defensive stances, since there was no flag to recognize the band, but once one of them recognized the prince he ordered them to dismiss the arrows.

"It's Prince Roxas! Lower you weapons at once!" The guard, who was standing right in the middle of the line of guards at the gate, yelled out before he stepped forward meeting the prince who just halted his horse. Luxord and the band halted their own horses a little behind their prince but Roxas came forward completely ignoring the guards.

"Pr-Prince Roxas…" The nameless guard started, his voice somewhat lowering as the prince's angered glare was shot right at him.

"We apologize, Your Highness, but you must turn back. The village and castle are under lockdown, by order of Lord Zexion. No one is to enter or leave." Now normally Roxas would have been calm and understanding of a situation as such, this was not one of those times. His glare intensified tenfold and he nudged his horse closer 'til he was right next to the one who had talked to him. He leaned down into the guards personal space before hovering the now wrinkled letter right in front of the guards nose.

"Would you like to tell your King what you just told me? I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear that you have just turned away his personal guest." The voice coming from the blonde's mouth was chilling and poisonous to the bone, sending shivers through anyone within a ten feet radius.

The Sinclair guard, who was now shaking in his armor, merely turned back to the line of other soldiers before ordering them to step aside as well as open the gates. Roxas's band was let in, once through the soldiers returned to their original positions. Sadly the other five lines of guards that the small Strife band of people would have to get through to finally get to the palace did not help Roxas's temper. Luxord actually had to take care the last two in fear that the prince would kill the soldiers that stood in the younger blonde's way.

The Strife group was finally standing in the Sinclair Throne Room, Roxas closer to the thrones while the rest of the group was at least twenty steps behind him. They did not want to be in range of their prince's anger. A random servant had said that they would retrieve the redhead prince and king. The king was the first to appear, walking to the throne and sitting upon it with a humorous smile.

"Prince Roxas Strife! Welcome to our home, what brings you to our humble palace?" The prince merely glanced at the king for a moment before taking an extreme breath letting it out loudly as he flicked his wrist showing the nearly unreadable letter he had been carrying.

"I want an explanation about the situation you wrote about!"

* * *

><p>"Prince Axel!" Pit had called out before stepping quickly into the room. Axe paused his conversation with Saix before the two looked up at the prince's temporary personal guard.<p>

"What is it, Pit?" Axel asked calmly.

"Prince Roxas is here! He's in the Throne Room." Axe's eyes widened before he glanced over at Saix, who's expression mirrored his own mixed with surprise.

"He requested to see you and the King." Pit finished just as the redhead prince rose from his seat and came closer to the guard.

"Saix, I'll be right back."

"Of course, Sire." Saix answered in knowing, sighing once his door was closed.

Axel quickly arrived in the Throne room alone, he had made sure Pit stood guard at Saix's door not wanting to leave him unguarded for even a moment. He was surprised to see Rox standing only a few steps from his father looking like a volcano about to explode. He had never seen the younger prince so angry before.

"Roxas?" He questioned as he stepped closer, the whole room now looking at him since he made his presence known.

"Ah Axel, welcome to our get together." The King chuckled but Axe only took notice that once Roxas took in his entire being the prince looked twice as mad then before.

"Why isn't your arm bandaged!?" Roxas barked the glare still present in his eyes. The redhead was taken back but before he was able to say anything in retort the Strife spun on the king.

"What in the world is going on!? You write to me saying that your son was injured! I make the trip almost get sent away the gate and finally after hoards of guards in my way I get here the prince is fine! Why did you lie?" Roxas roared and stepped closer to the king, not caring about the soldiers who were coming closer to him in defense of their ruler. Axe himself was confused but first ordered his soldiers to step back before coming to Roxas's side.

"What are you saying? What letter?" The redhead questioned before the letter was shoved into his hand, which he glanced at. It was hard to make out at first though the part clear enough for him to read indeed did say that he had been injured, not Saix. That wasn't right.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Axe now asked angrily his own eyes hardening.

Reno only chuckled to himself. His plan had worked just as he had planned. He had purposely put his sons name in the letter knowing that the Strife prince would be emotionally effected by the information of an attack on Axel. He had hoped that Roxas would have great enough feelings for his son that he would make the trip to come see the redhead prince and it appeared he had nothing to fear, prince Roxas delivered without fail, especially since he came by himself.

"I must have accidentally put my son's name. Interesting, I usually don't make those kinds of mistakes." The King mused, playing it off causally since he was the king after all. It had perks once in a while.

"Interesting!? I made a whole trip-" Roxas was cut off as the king merely held up his hand for silence.

"I do understand that you made the long trip, Prince Roxas. You and your men are free to stay for as long as you please to recuperate. We are on high alert after all I do not think it wise for you to leave immediately. Now please excuse me, I have some duties to attend to." With the statement final, Reno swept from the room with two of his own personal guards following at his feet.

Both princes sighed, rather loudly, in unison one of them running a hand through his hair. Dealing with the king, or one's father, was always so tiring. Roxas growled as he balled the letter up in his hands before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Axel watched quietly waiting for the blonde to finish with his little tantrum. Once Rox sighed once more, now being the one to run a hand through his blonde locks, Axe slightly smiled.

"Raine, show Prince Strife's men to rooms where they may rest and make sure they're needs are taken care of."

"Yes, Sire." A brown haired guard stepped forward before leading the Strife soldiers away, all except Luxord who came closer to his prince's side.

"I'm sorry about all this Roxas." Axel then said once turning back to the other prince, who only nodded lightly.

"Did someone actually get injured or did I truly make this trip for nothing?"

"Well, yes, my guard did-"

"Show me." Roxas commanded, which Axel glared for the prince talking to him in such a way but let it slide all the same before leading the way.

Saix smiled as he saw Axel walk back into his room but was shocked to see Prince Roxas come in right behind him.

"Your Highness!" The knight gasped before trying to sit up to show proper respect but Axel had rushed over and made him lay back down. Zexion, who had come back just moments before the princes, bowed lowed at Roxas before raising and standing closer to Axel.

Roxas glanced at the two of them but stared at the blunette knight instantly seeing the thick off white bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

"Your Knight was injured?" Rox asked once he stepped closer. Zexion went over to the curtains, opening them for the first time, letting the dying sunlight flow into the room. Axel looked over to Rox once he made sure Saix was comfortable once more before nodding.

"Yes, he took the assassin's arrow for me, is that not correct, Saix?" Saix only nodded, still somewhat frozen from having the other prince in the room, especially when he was such in a weakened state.

"I would like to see the wound."

"Roxas, there is no need-"

"My prince, I do not mind." Saix suddenly said and Zexion came closer.

"I do need to change the bandages anyway, my liege." The schemer commented and Axel looked from one to the other before slightly nodded then backed away wanting to give the room they needed. Zexion helped Saix move to the side of the bed before the assistant began to untie the wrappings. He called for a bowl of water along with extra bandages which was quickly provided so once the last dirtied one fell away before he began to start the process of starting over the younger blunette stepped aside allowing the blonde prince to see.

Roxas stepped closer to get a better angel of the entry point. It looked much better, he assumed, then when the arrow first dug in for the wound was properly healing. No detection of infection anywhere around the marred skin, which would surely scar, though Rox doubted that the Knight cared about such a thing.

The prince then nodded as he stepped back motioning for Zexion to continue. The process was done and once Saix was back in bed Roxas grabbed Axels hand before dragging the redhead towards the door.

With a small phrase mentioning that Roxas was merely borrowing Axe for the moment the two princes headed out into the hall then towards one of the gardens, the only one the blonde prince knew of. Once arriving at the Rose Garden Roxas finally let go before pacing somewhat only to instantly turn on the older teen and roughly push him.

Axe didn't see it coming and stumbled backwards before catching his footing once more. Pit and Luxord stood outside the garden entrance not knowing if they should interfere or remain as they were. Axe glared once he straightened himself and was about to push back but froze as he caught sight of the saddened look upon the blonde's features.

"Rox-"

"I was scared…" Roxas sniffed as he turned away.

"Why didn't you write to me about what happened? We are friends aren't we? Don't you think I should have known that something like this happened to you? Don't I have the right to know, whether it happened to you or not?" The blonde asked once turning back around now glaring at the older prince.

"I didn't get a chance to write Roxas. You saw the gates. How was I supposed to get a message out to you let alone anyone? I was under lock and key in my own room for three days with no word from anyone. Look, I'm sorry you got that lie from my father if I could have sent you the truth I would have but it does not give you the right to be angered at me for not writing. Besides when did you start caring so much?" Axe questioned back with his own glare.

"I care. We've known each other since birth, how can I not care?"

"That's right. We've known each other but last time I checked we were no more than acquaintances since we spend no time together nor know a thing about one another. Sure, I saved you from Seifer that one time but that's it. Unless you're not telling me something that I obliviously don't know." Axe snapped but sighed since the blonde remained silent.

"You're welcome to a room for the night. Pit will show you one you may use, and serve your needs, but if that is all then we're done here. I have a knight I must attend to. I'm again sorry you made the trip for nothing, Prince Strife." With that Axe swept from the garden not even bothering to look back. He had better things to do then get chewed out by a spoil blonde prince who apparently had no other reason for being here. Once he got back to Saix's room he was going to have a nice warm cup of tea to relax from this over interesting day.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy. I know it's kinda filler but people were asking for Roxas so there we go! Roxas is now within distance to Axel. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them so give me a review and let me know. Have a good Saint Pats day everyone and enjoy spring break if your on it. Til next time.<br>See ya around the web, bye!


	20. Darkly Pleasent Day

Kingdom Celebrations

Chapter XX

Darkly Pleasant Day

Two days had passed since Roxas had arrived into the Kingdom but it didn't matter to the Sinclair prince since he practically refused to even think of the blonde teen that was currently in his castle. The two princes ignored each other with all their wills and never even bothered to think of the one another as time ticked on. Saix's time in bed finally ended and in great joy for being on his feet again he made it his sole purpose to follow his prince like a duckling following its mother.

Taking his new title as Lead and Personal guard to heart, he did everything in his power to make sure his prince was never in need of anything but at the same time being there as a reasonable friend who would not hesitate to speak his mind if he thought Axel was about to command something beyond extreme. Saix did indeed sometime wish Zexion was also by his side to help and guide him on how to do a certain order properly but the other darker blunette had not been seen since Roxas had arrived either. The last time the knight or prince heard from the former guard was that he had said he was focusing on an important task and then disappeared into his room, no further explanation leaving both blunette and redhead puzzled.

It was until a day later when Axel had discovered Demyx sobbing, yes sobbing not crying; neither which Axel had never even knew Demyx was capable of, in one of the random gardens under the sun of the afternoon. Saix and Axel had helped Demyx to his feet and brought him inside out of the hot sun before he dried up like a raisin settling him in an empty chamber so they may talk.

Demyx sobbed a bit longer hiding his face, neither the prince nor knight had yet seen it, but chocking on his own tears and letting his own hands fall revealing something that was defiantly not suppose to be there. A bright purple bruise had swollen half of Dem's cheek. Saix never seen Axel move as fast as he did when the redhead bolted out of the chair and was in front of the young Triton gently cupping his face and analyzing the mark. Saix came closer too wanting to know the extent of the damage but froze as he took notice of the aura practically oozing out of every pore of his prince. Demyx was too shaking as Axe rose to his feet nearly glaring down at the blonde below him and asking a single question in the most deadly of voice that Saix and Demyx had ever heard, barely believing it had even come from the prince's lips.

"Who did this?"

The question was simple sure but with the look, tone, and words combined all the blonde could do was shake before he turned his eyes to the ground. Saix flinched as Axel now roared the question and stepped back, not far enough that if he had to stop Axel he could but indeed knowing to back away from the anger of his prince. Dem only shrunk in his seat but remained mute, not daring to part his lips to reveal a name.

"Answer me Demyx!" Axe commanded and if any royal or commoner had any doubt that the prince could never be a cruel ruler if they had just heard him their doubts would be laid to rest in peace for the rest of the days. The tone was threatening and cruel beyond words, so much that Saix was frozen in shock, it seemed Dem as well. The blonde just stared at Axel his eyes wide in pure shock, his crying now ceased. He was so shocked that he had absolutely no way of preparing himself for Axel's next question, neither Saix who was most likely now forgotten behind the two. Still Axel's next question did come forth and it triggered a whole new chaos to arise.

"Was it Zexion?"

Demyx couldn't stop himself, couldn't allow his body to not show reaction, for his own body betrayed him as his eyes turned to saucers but not in shock, no it would have been better if it was shock. But sadly those eyes only held truth, if was as if the entire event had played in those wide blue eyes and Axel could physically see a fist slamming against skin, Demyx's skin, in the young Triton's own eyes.

Axel turned on his feet so fast and acted so quickly that it took a full minute for Saix to even register that he had been pushed roughly aside into the wall and could barely hear Demyx screaming after Axel. Saix did as Demyx and went bolting after his prince catching up to both of them quickly. He grabbed onto Axel's hand but it was ripped from his clutch. Axel stormed to Zexion's room neither Saix and Demyx could stop him but when he unsheathed his own sword from his waist, the two desperately tried again with whole new vigor.

"Axel, what do you think you are doing?" Saix yelled out in hysterics, trying again to grab for his prince but every time he tried the redhead evaded his grasp or simply shook it off.

"Axel! Axel please don't! He didn't mean it!" Demyx tried to shout but it came out simply as a muffled cry. Guards had appeared from all the noise and once the prince took notice of them and how close they were to Zexion's chambers he halted, turning on the knight and duke's son pointing at them with his sword.

"Restrain them." He ordered to the guard whose eyes widened at the command but indeed doing as they were told, about five lightly restraining Saix while the another four or five wrestled with Demyx to hold him back as he kicked and screamed out.

"NO! Stop the prince! He'll kill him! Please stop him!" Demyx only pleaded but the guards still held true knowing they couldn't disobey their prince but still double thinking of maybe they should. The commotion ceased as a door opened just a few feet away.

"What is going on out here?" Zexion had opened his door in wonder about what had been happening behind it but froze as he took in the sight before him. All eyes turned to him and he was about to ask again what was happening though before he could part his mouth Axel was in front of him within the blink of an eye and had backhanded him, sword in hand and all, sending him sailing to the floor landing painfully upon his shoulder.

"NO! Stop!" Demyx screamed as all he could do was fight against his holders and watch his lover fall.

"Sire! Please, think about what you're doing!" Saix too yelled now fighting against the people who held him back. He had to stop his prince before the redhead did something he regretted.

"Seize him at once." Axe completely ignored the others pointing his sword right at Zexion's heart and the remaining guards who were there simply did as ordered, rising Zex from the ground and holding him up before their ruler.

"Axel, wha-" Zexion tried to ask but silenced himself as the sword was pointed right between his own eyes and a hatred that Zex had never seen in Axe's eyes made him even afraid to speak any more. Axel only glared at Zexion lowering his sword just enough to step closer to his ex guard and gripped the blue bangs tightly in his grasp, causing Zexion to slightly yell in pain.

"How dare say my name so casually as if you haven't committed any wrongs? I no longer care about our connection Zexion, you severed everything between you and I the moment you even thought of touching Demyx the way you did. I will personally torture you until I see fit for ever hitting someone that I care personally for." Axel said in a tone that spoke nothing but truth, all his words he was going to make true, form them into realities.

Demyx now hollowed at the top of his lungs begging with every fiber of his being for Axel to not do it, to release his love from being punished. Saix struggled tenfold against his restrainers knowing that he had to stop not his prince but his friend. Axel might say this now but deep down Saix knew that the prince would forever suffer if he ever brought harm to Zexion. The most surprising reaction out of all was Zexion's, who just fixed himself to stand tall and now glare right back at his own friend. No one knew, not even himself, where he had gotten this particular strength but he surprised even Axel as the prince took notice of Zex's new facial expression.

"Do with me as you wish, Axel" Zexion now said the name with a bite probably to anger the prince further but did not care.

"But before you do as you have so said, I have the right to speak my side of the story that you have already assumed you know everything about." Axel growled as he released Zexion's hair but indeed did step back and folded his arms across his chest after seething his sword.

"Proceed."

"Yes, I hit Demyx." Zexion started, admitting straight out though both he and Axe ignored the chocked sob from the blonde victim behind them.

"I've been within this room for the past days trying desperately to find and arrest your assassinator on my own. As you know I haven't been out of the room and did nothing else besides what I have said I was doing. I wanted to find him and end him for nearly taking you out of my life, our lives. I care too much for you, my Prince Axel, to let him go free. I apparently was too engrossed in my work for Demyx's liking for he came to me and asked me to stop this 'fruitless search', as he so called it, before I dug myself an early grave, again his words. Our bout rose higher the more I refused him and it finally came down to myself losing all my control as he dared to question my love for him over you, I hit him. I never even knew I had until I focused on his crying form on the floor, I fell beside him reaching out for him to apologize but as I saw the terror in his eyes I collided away and ordered him to leave. He then tried to reach for me but I yelled at him to just get out and not come back. I have been in here ever since punishing myself for doing such an act to the man I claimed to love with all my soul. Knowing that, your majesty, I hope you do your worst, though I doubt it could be any worst then the mental torture I have already put myself through."

With that Zexion went quite but the fire of the challenge never left his cold eyes. The guards were shocked to the bone with this new knowledge of their leader. Zexion was the second highest ranking guard of the royal palace other than king's own guards no one was tougher than Zexion. The fact that he had done such a thing to another, his own lover, but then to himself was astonishing to them, all of them were once more shocked though, as Axel merely chuckled in the most sickening way.

"I have never backed down from a challenge, Zexion. You know this, so prepare for the worst."

"I think not!" A new voice had frozen the moment before everyone turned to where the voice had emerged. Roxas had stepped up to the group having heard enough of what he deemed acceptable. His eyes were just as icy and angry as Axel's, his sword drawn in warning.

"Prince Roxas?" Saix questioned out loud, asking everyone else's wonder of what the blonde prince had in mind to stop the enraged Sinclair.

"I have heard the situation, all I need to know to take action. Axel," Roxas now growled as he pointed his sword defiantly at the other prince, his eyes ablaze in cold fire.

"If you take unfair justice against Sir Zexion, I will unleash the wrath of the Strife Royal bloodline down upon you alone until you either breathe your last breath or reconsider, of this I solemnly swear!" Roxas challenged ever ready to make his words true. He would not let actions be taken against Zexion, not while he was present. It mattered not to him if Zexion was one of his people or not, he would not stand for injustice, not now not ever.

"That would not be necessary, Prince Strife." Everyone once more froze as now the King entered the scene, his royal physique stopping everyone's own breath.

"Prince Roxas, lower your sword. Guards, release Sir Demyx, Saix and Zexion. Axel, stand down and away from Sir Zexion." All followed the orders that had been given. The guards stood erect after releasing the people they had been holding, standing in military form and all now facing their King, awaiting the next commands. Demyx rushed over to Zexion gathering him in his arms before scuffling them both a good five feet away from the redheaded prince. Saix flexed his muscles silently nodding to the guards who had restrained him, showing that he held no hatred for them before slowly moving next to his prince. He was still loyal to Axel even after these events but knew that he and redhead would have to talk privately once the two were alone. Roxas too lowered his sword as he was instructed and once it was put away he strode in front of Demyx and Zexion protectively, the angered look still in his eyes. One would think that the prince was still daring the other royal to face him even with the present of the higher command before them.

Reno clicked his tongue knowing he couldn't order the blonde prince to stop such a look or to lower his temper, the younger prince was indeed his father's son, no questions needed. He had once gone up against Cloud's anger the mere memory of it still haunting his nighttime sleep. He did not even want to dare think of the level of uncontrollable anger residing within the smaller Strife. So letting that subject drop he focused on something he could control with his kingly powers.

"Axel, if I hear you bring any negative actions against Zexion without proper reason, you will speak directly to me. Now I suggest my son and Sir Saix to leave the immediate area, I do not bother to care where exactly, but you two are to stay away the rest of the day from Prince Roxas, Sir Demyx and Sir Zexion, who I demand to do the same. You all need time away from one another to rethink the situation you all have brought up and disturbed the castles residents with on this otherwise beautiful and peaceful day. Now," The King said as he took a pause to look all of them in the eyes.

"leave the premises immediately." Everyone took action once the final word was spoken. The guards bustled, pushed, and shoved around one another to get away as if their butts were on fire, not wanting to stay any longer. Prince Roxas sighed but seized both of Demyx's and Zexion's wrists and forced them to follow him as he lead them in one direction of the castle, slightly cursing under his breath. Axel only glared at the floor but allowed Saix to take his hand and too lead him in the opposite direction deeper into the castle. The king watched them all, silently laughing at his guards though made positively sure that the main occupants did indeed go in opposite directions before he allowed himself to move from the area. This had been interesting to witness and he had a lot to tell his queen.

-0-

Roxas stormed his two followers into his chambers, Luxord shooting up in bewilderment of how anger his prince seemed, as well as confused as why the blonde was currently bringing Prince Sinclair's two trusted friends inside his room.

"Prince Roxas?"

"HOW DARE That STUPID REDHEAD!" Roxas all but roared once Demyx had quietly closed the door. The royal snatched up one of his extendable belongings and chucked it across the room, the shatter of the item upon the wall only slightly easing his frustrating. Demyx seated himself away from the commotion and covered his face, hoping to block out all the negative energy if only for a moment or two. He couldn't deal with it all anymore. Zexion sat calmly beside him and held him comfortingly for a moment before going back to the prince. Luxord just watched, extremely confused.

"Prince Roxas, stop this. It will not solve anything and you're just making Demyx upset. I know you heard the situation so you know that I deserved what was expected to be my punishment." Roxas rounded on Zexion quickly and shoved him back, though the blunette did nothing to stop him.

"And you! How can you act so calm about this! How can you just stand there and let him threaten you like that? Did you see his eyes? He was murderous! He was intent on killing you. You of all people one his best friends! And over a lover spat that should have been only between you and Demyx. I do not care that you laid a hand upon Demyx, he had absolutely no right to threaten you in such a way. He has no right to be king if he acts such this way over something that had nothing to do with him!" Roxas yelled out throwing his hands up in anger but was surprised as a force squeezed his right wrist. Zexion had taken his wrist in his grip and forced Roxas to look back at him, anger now back in the blunette's eyes.

"Do not question Axel's right to rule before me, Prince Strife. Axel has strived to become the best ruler he can be ever since he even learned how to walk and talk. I have seen through all his training and more to change who he is to become a leader that we all would be proud of. It is as you said, I am one of his closest friends. I know him probably better than anyone. And what he did today I am nothing but proud of."

"Proud!? Are you mad? How can you be proud of what he did?" Roxas demanded in question as he jerked his arm from the guard's grasp. Luxord still remained silent in the background trying to understand the pieces that were laid before him.

"I am proud because Demyx is also his friend and even though I am slightly more of a treasured friend to the prince, that did not make him hesitate to have vengeance against me. That, Prince Roxas, is a good thing. It's a good thing that even if I was the future king's closet friend that he did not show hesitation in wanting to avenge one of his people that I have mistreated. Think of it this way what if Axel was king and I was his right hand knight."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if while I was his right hand knight, his most trusted man and friend, what if being all that I poisoned his queen, nearly killing her. Would you want him to hesitate in actions thinking of who he was more loyal to, me his long time friend or his wife and heir giver, or would you him to take immediate action and kill me without trial?"

"Zexion, that's going too far." Demyx mumbled as he had wrapped his arms around himself thinking of Zexion being in that situation. His lover only sent him a calm smile, silently apologizing before continuing.

"No, Demyx, it's not. If that situation were to happen I would await the axe to fall upon my neck and greet it with open arms. No matter what or who I am, Axel must never show weakness of action if someone disobeys him, wither he is a prince or king. He must always show that no matter who betrays him and harms the ones he holds dear, no matter who it might be, they must pay their dues. Ask yourself that, Prince Roxas, are you a leader enough to allow those actions to be taken if the situation calls for it? Are you able to sentence the person to death if said person you hold dear has raised their hand against the people you have sworn to protect?" Zexion asked quietly leaving the question to truly be answered only in silence. The blunette then sighed and went to his dear lover easing him to his feet.

"If you gentlemen would now excuse us, we have matters to sort out." With that Luxord watched in wonderment as the two fellows left without another sound, other than the creak of the heavy door closing behind them. He dared not break the silence but watched in curiosity as Roxas trudged himself to the widow seat and settled himself upon the plump cushions only staring out of the cracked open glass pane. The blonde guard wondered what was going through his prince's mind wanting to ask but knew that it was for another time and it was best to leave the prince to his thoughts.

-0-

Axel was quite as he slashed the sword at the wooden dummy before him in the grand dueling room in the guards exercise chambers. Saix immerged from the dressing room now in appropriate dueling clothing and fencing sword in hand. As Axel had leapt back from the dummy and was just to lunge for it once more, with sound breaking speed Saix was before him and the swords clashed with mighty force. None backed down as they went back and forth of going from defensive to offensive trying to best the other but it when it became apparent that they were equal on fencing ground, the prince took an unsuspecting move as he literally threw his sword right at his opponent who easily dodged the weapon. Saix looked to where the sword had landed in question ignoring the first rules of dueling; never take your eyes off your opponent.

Wind was knocked out of the blunette as a force tackled him into the matted ground. It took a moment for Saix to realize that Axel was on top of him but it finally clicked in his brain. He instantly let go of his own dueling tool and instead shoved at Axel trying to get the force off of him. The two went back and forth again now wrestling one another trying force the other to surrender. Saix had finally startled the prince below him, restraining his legs with his knees and forcing Axel's arms to stay upon the mat. Axel growled up at him in a rage that Saix knew was not made from anger.

"Come on! Come on! Fight me, either do it or let go you wretched wolf!" Axel yelled out angrily. They're dueling masks had long fallen off and Saix only looked down at his prince. Axel was struggling and grumbling beneath his breath but in his eyes he was begging. He wanted Saix to hurt him, wither it be defeating him or punching him or anything, just do something to hurt him for how he had acted. Saix could see it clear as day in his prince's eyes so he slowly and still with as much strength as he could used one hand to hold Axel's wrists together while he used his now free hand to take Axel's chin and make green eyes look at him.

"You don't need to do this."

"Shut up! Fight me! Your prince demands you to fight him properly!" Axel yelled as he now glared dangerously, struggling against the weight upon him more forcibly.

"I would if my prince was actually below me, but he is not. My best friend is and I am not going to hit him." Saix commented as he held true not letting Axel go just yet.

"You should after what I did."

"No I sh-"

"Cut the bull, Saix! You saw me! You saw how I acted to Zexion, what I did to you and Demyx. I should be tortured for even suggesting half the things I had said to him. How could I say such horrible things?" Axel's anger was dissipating turning into guilt that showed as his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. How could he have done such a thing? Was he a monster for even thinking of torturing Zexion?

"Axel, listen to me. Yes, I did see what you did. I didn't know you held that kind of anger inside you, I've never seen you act like that, but you were doing it out of care and love for your friend, for Demyx. I think you may have over done it at some points but other than that I think you handled that quite well. You were so strong and wanting to defend Demyx your actions were commendable. Zexion will forgive you, Axel, I know him. Maybe not as well as you do, but I know enough about him. He will forgive you but at this time you need to forgive yourself. I or you beating yourself senseless will not help you to do that. You need to think about what you did as your father suggested, perhaps apologize to Zexion, then move on and continue from the incident. Now, I am going to get up, can I trust you to not fight anymore and let me let you go?" Saix asked calmly not moving an inch as his eyes searched his friend's for an answer. It took a moment longer before Axel softly sighed then nodded.

The knight hesitated a bit longer but took notice of the defeat in his prince's face and slowly began to rise and get off the other. Once Saix was completely off he sat back as Axel remained on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Saix slightly smiled as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off of the non dust upon him. He said not a word as he silently excused himself, leaving the redhead to his thoughts. He could tell that's what Axe needed right now, they would talk when the younger teen was ready. It was sure to be a interesting conversation when the time came, but right now a nice cup of tea and possible a warm bath was in order. It had truly been a long day.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone! Yay I believe this is the longest chapter! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry it took a dark root but that's what one gets when I've been reading dark stories all day. I hope it's alright so please REVIEW so I know your thoughts! I had some trouble with my messaging for a while so here I will answer the reviews on the last chapter. I wish this 'Guest' left their name or a name I could call them but they didn't so I'll just have to repeat what they said so they know who they are. "Guest: I love how everybody talks like gen-xers in their fantasy kingdoms...But i guess it is the disney way, so what can you do? Are Roxas and Axel going to hook up, or is this just a teaser?" Well Guest, I am sorry if your hoping for AkuRoku cause like I've told many times it is going to be it but not for a while. Axel is going to hook up with someone else first, DO NOT ASK WHO, then maybe get with Roxas. It's eventual Akuroku which I've never done before. And the way I write this isn't really based on Disney only slightly, I love old speaking since my family and I do reenactments and I love medieval times. Ewonsama, I hope this chapter helps on why Axel is sometimes stupid. LuckyCat222 Axel has his reasons I promise as does Roxas, and now Saix is better! BitterBeauty813, thank you and see it's not all bad for Roxas. Temari Desert, yep Roxas is here for a while longer. I hope you all enjoy and please Review so I know your thoughts and love or hate and criticisms! Til next time! See ya around the web!


	21. Disappearing Time

**AN: I'm alive I promise. A lot happened since last chapter and it's just too much, I'll explain more at the bottom. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 21~<p>

~Disappearing Time~

The day had continued only to sadly end as such days do. Axel had done as instructed by his father and stayed away from his friends and Roxas even for dinner not coming out of the training room until late past sunset. He trudged up to his room and collapsed upon his mattress literally exhausted from how much training he had done by himself. He didn't even undress though he was only in a pair of cotton tie pants. No once his head had hit the pillow he was out like a light.

"You're highness?" Saix knocked and entered the prince's chambers. He was thankful that the prince was there though shook his head for how the prince was dressed. The redhead was covered in sweat, he would most likely catch a cold if he stayed like that. Saix smiled as he entered the connected bathroom and quickly filled a bowl full of water coming back into the main room and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wet a rag he had grabbed before dabbing it against the younger's back.

"Ughn...Sai?" Axel asked as he opened his eyes shuffling around so he may look over his shoulder meeting gleaming topaz.

"Stop, don't move, Axe. What did you do in that training room? Your muscles are tense as bricks."

"...mghnnn...hurts..." Was all the redhead could get out as he tried to sink further into the goose feathered softness. His whole body hurt and he could only begin to imagine what this was going to feel like tomorrow. He was beginning to regret those extra 50 cross crunches.

"I bet. Whatever you did, you did too much. I'll inform the maids to bring you your meals here tomorrow and thankfully your schedule for tomorrow can wait a day, you'll most likely won't be able to move much come morning." Saix explained as he finished wetting and then drying his master's skin and quickly getting him an extra blanket since he couldn't get under his own quilts.

"Get some rest, goodnight Axel." The blunette whispered though smiled when he noticed that his friend was already asleep so he slipped out the room following the dark hallway to his own ready for a goodnight sleep of his own.

The next morning was beautiful but Axel awoke in pain. His whole body ached something dreadful and it hurt just thinking of moving alone. His mother was evil in making her homemade medicine for aches but not being to move away from the nasty concoction, the redhead swallowed and remained in bed for the rest of day with the nasty taste in his mouth. Nothing he drank getting rid of it.

"Argh this bites." The green eyed teen muttered to himself for the thousandth time as he watched a flock of birds fly past his window. Sky watching when your sick in bed gets boring really quickly so when a knock came to his door Axe perked up in an instant.

"Come in!" He called, desperate for human interaction at this point and it wasn't even noon. Zexion meekly stepped in slowly closing the door behind him holding onto the knob, as if knowing he was going to be turned away. Axe froze and stared at the blunette, his mouth slightly hanging open. He didn't know what to say to his friend. What was he suppose to say?

"Um...hello..." Zex began as he took in a breath and stepped closer stopping at the edge of the bed.

"H-Hi..." Axe finally spat out as his body remembered how to speak and breath. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment before laughter erupted between them. Neither knew who laughed first but once it started it continued until each of their sides hurt. Zexion sat on the edge of comforter wiping his eyes before taking the redhead's hand.

"I'm sorry..." The blunette whispered.

"No, I am sorry..." Axe corrected as he squeezed his friend's hand back. They left it at that silently agreeing that they were both wrong and both sorry, neither needed to say anymore.

"I heard from Saix that you worked your body too hard, are you alright?"

"Yeah, despite the awful taste, mom's meds are slowly working so it doesn't hurt to much anymore just a dull ache. It'll be nice to be up tomorrow, don't know how Saix dealt with sitting for days like this, too boring for me. Is Roxas still here?"

"Yes, last I saw him he was in the garden with your sister most likely giving her a message from Prince Sora. Saix is with them and Demyx is at the fountain garden enjoying tea."

"Is Prince Marluxia still here?" Axel asked though he really already knew the answer.

"Sire, Prince Thornz has left yesterday morning probably long before our fight. Though since you brought him up the topic is actually why I've come to talk to you." Zexion replied as he scooted more upon the bed getting alittle more comfortable.

"Alright..."

"Axel, the clock is ticking and not at a slow pace mind you."

Axel sighed as he fell backwards against his pillows laying a hand over his eyes. He just knew it was going to be about this.

"Zex, it's only been three maybe four months, I still have plenty of time."

"Do you truly, Axel? The remaining months will disappear quicker than you think, we lost a lot of time thanks to that incident, and you still haven't found the fourth contestant. To top it all off you lost a contestant, you lost Demyx so now you are only down to two, one who is gone back to his kingdom and the other down in the garden protecting your sister at the moment. What are you going to do? The deal was that you not fall in love with either of them, do you still have feelings for Marluxia like you told me some time ago?" Zexion asked as he looked to his prince for answers. Axe stayed as he was though and not gave any indication of answering.

The prince himself didn't know the answer to the questions that his friend had asked. Marluxia was just so amazingly cool and kind and loved gardens as much as he did but he didn't know if he loved him. He liked him sure and he had a connection to him but it was as Zexion was saying. Time was going and soon in no time it would be gone. He had his own kingdom to run and protect, he really couldn't just get up and leave to Marluxia's kingdom just to get to know him more. It didn't work that way. Also he had no time to figure out who was the fourth contestant, it could be anyone who was at the party which seemed like a decade ago. Then there was Saix. He liked Saix. They had instantly became friends and he still felt like he had known Saix since he was kid, they were like brothers. But could this brotherly love he felt for the topaz eyed teen become or maybe even currently be actual love? Could he love Saix? He didn't know, he just didn't know. Then again Zex was right too about not loving either of them. If they were actually the contestants then he wasn't suppose to love them. He was suppose to pick someone else, but who. Who was he suppose to pick? Was he suppose to pick someone like perhaps Roxas, cause that was going to be a big fat no!

"I just...I just don't know." Axe finally sighed and removed his arm looking to the blunette adviser, who only nodded in understanding.

"Only you can figure it out, my prince, and better do it sooner than later. I personally think the sooner you end this game with your father, the better we all will sleep at night." Zex commented with a sigh as well before getting up and making his leave. He had only come to talk and now was the time for tea with his lover, besides now he also left Axel with something to do for the rest of the day, figure out what he was going to do with his disappearing time.

TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone I'm sorry it took so long. I started another short story for Christmas which I will hopefully finish. just a lot of crap happened since my last chapter of this story but I missed it dearly and my friend 25Raven25 put this awesome AkuSai amv up which you should totally check out and it inspired me to get off my butt and do something. I know it's small but I hope it puts your faith back in me that I'm still here and won't leave this story hanging. I really love all the reviews, which if you have for this chapter I would really appreciate it, I read them all constantly and they just make me smile every time. Thank you so much for your love for the story. My school work is going to be dinosaurous this semester but I will try not to disappear again. Luv you all and again thank you for everything. *hugs*<strong>


	22. Bitter Preparations

~KINGDOM CELEBRATIONS~

Chapter 22

_"Only you can figure it out, my prince, and better do it sooner than later. I personally think the sooner you end this game with your father, the better we all will sleep at night." Zex commented with a sigh as well before getting up and making his leave. He had only come to talk and now was the time for tea with his lover, besides now he also left Axel with something to do for the rest of the day, figure out what he was going to do with his disappearing time._

Axel was fine the next day and the days after that. Him making up with Zexion set an ease between them once more as well as all was right with Saix. The prince had also decided something while he had rested that day at the beginning of the week. He was not going to care if he lost the bet to his father and was going to follow his feelings getting closer to Marluxia. He knew choosing the away prince would be difficult since they wouldn't be spending much, let at all any, time together but he would somehow make it work. Marluxia was still the best choice out of the two contestants, he was sure that if Saix knew then he would understand. The redhead prince still made sure his friendship with Saix did not weaken even with this new decision. He made sure that they still learned about each other and were the closest of friends.

He and Saix would do his daily princely duties as well as eat, train, or just spend time together. They talked long into the nights about almost everything, from important things to the most silliest things of all. Demyx and Axel had too apologized to one another and spent an entire day together to make up for their actions against one another. At dinner that night Zexion and Saix were quite pleased to see them getting along as if nothing had happened. Prince Roxas remained up to a week before Zexion had taken down the ruling of the city being under lock and key. The bluenette was saddened by this for he still had not found the assassin but the king had told him they must let the ruling go. They needed to get the kingdoms capital back up and running or face deadly consequences. Once the ruling was abolished Roxas started packing up his things. He had thanked the king and queen greatly for their hospitably though still said no goodbyes to Axel, not that the redhead said one back other than a formal princely farewell that held no feeling behind it.

Months passed and things continued on. Axel kept in contact with Marluxia through long and sappy hand written letters, though he wished he had some incline of whether or not his feelings were actually getting through to the pinknette. He could never tell when he read Marly's replies if he was simply joking or actually serious about things. He didn't give up hope though. He knew it would be better if he could see Marluxia's expression to their conversations face to face but he dealt with the cards he was handed quite well. Zexion was more than pleased at hearing that his prince had chosen the other away prince, though did too voice his concerns about the distance between them. Demyx had been the optimistic one and said something along the lines of "love knew no miles or bounds". They had had a good laugh at that, though Axel felt it was true. He wished to see the prince once more. Night time dreams were filled with them merely sitting and talking, mostly reincarnations of their conversations through letters, though Axel knew his dreams could never feel as well as the actual Marluxia holding his hand or laughing. It was after dreams such as those that he would begin to think of excuses to visit the far away kingdom though knew no excuse would be good enough.

It wasn't until an early evening of a court assemble did an excuse finally present itself.

The beginning of the court had been simple enough. Axel had gathered the members of the court, including the Triton family, to be informed and discus the updates of the capitals trades routes. Saix and Zexion were dutifully by his side while Demyx stood by his father along the people to Axel's left. Discussions went back and forth seeming nearly complete until the door burst open. All heads looked up and towards the entrance to the court room surprised to see only two guards there. What gave Axel worry was that one of the guards was not wearing his kingdoms colors, as well as the guard who was of his kingdom was holding the other one up in his arms.

"Your Highness, I apologize for the intrusion but it's urgent!" The Sinclair royal family guard announced as he stepped slightly more into the room, easing the other man higher on his shoulder to keep him from falling. Axel's eyes widened as he could have sworn he notice a puddle collecting at their feet, a red soaked puddled.

"Saix, help them. Come forth and report what is the matter." The prince quickly ordered as he even rose from his own chair motioning for the guard to be place there. Once the guard was seated groaning in the pain of his wounds he took Axel's hand and kissed his rings.

"Prince Axel, I apologize for seeing you in such a state."

"Don't speak of such things, it is of no matter, what is wrong is the important thing here! What has happened? Wait..." Axel froze as the colors of the others robes finally became recognizable beneath the blood and dirt.

"Are you or are you not from Radiant Garden?"

"I am, sire. Please I beg you to help us. Radiant Garden is under attack. It isn't at the moment but we had received an announcement a week before I was able to leave that we would be brought to war in our own homes. Our prince had locked down the capital and castle but still arrows of fire rained down upon us. Our prince, no our kingdom needs help. I managed to barely get past the armies surrounding our home but I know of ways into the kingdom that the armies haven't found as of yet. Our prince refuses to ask other kingdoms for help but I knew you would help him. I am Lexaeus and one of Prince Marluxia's most trusted knights. I have seen the letters between you and the prince, I beg you to help him."

Axel was stunned silent before he growled out loud in anger. Why didn't Marluxia bother to tell him something of this importance? Did Marluxia not trust him? He quickly shook his head of such thoughts and help Lexaeus's hand.

"I promise I will help." Once said immediately Axel called for soldiers and weapons and supplies to be ready they were going to go to war. No time was wasted for how long it was going to take to get to the garden kingdom which barely gave the prince time to explain such an action to his father but it mattered not he was going to do this with or without his father. Thankfully the king did nothing to stop him and in no time the Shinra armies were assembled and left the kingdom in great haste. Lexaeus rode right besides Axel as well as Saix and Zexion. The time for the army to travel thankfully only took five days to arrive though they halted just a mile or so away in the cover of the woods from the capital gates. Lexaeus brought Axel, Saix, and Zexion, to a hill overlooking the gates which was flooded with campsites of the enemy. Axel nor Zexion could make out the enemies banners that fluttered in the night breeze.

"I had left from the north east gate which appear to be more heavily guarded than when I left." Lexaeus pointed to the gate which was indeed seemed to have more people surrounding it than the other that was in their sight.

"Are they not going to take down the gates and attack?" Zexion question as he tried to analyze just how many people were down in the encampment.

"I am not sure. The announcement only talked about bringing the war to our homes which on the other side of those gates that is our peoples city then there is another wall protecting the castle. I do not know how the prince is planning to protect our people."

"Then we need to get in there and figure out what he has planned." Axel growled as he truly just wanted to bomb the encampment below him out of existence to make sure that Marluxia was alright.

"Then follow me, Your Highness." Lexaeus smirked before quietly climbing backwards down the hill toward the Sinclair army. Even within the cover of the woods they still couldn't lite lamps or campfires in fear of the army seeing them so though it took some time longer than it would in the day time, Lex finally found a strange door upon a tree. It was a tree that was in the middle of two other trees that had been bended while growing to cross and form an arch of some sort. Though it seemed regular Lex had hit a rather large knot upon it to reveal an opening. Lex then instructed the prince and his two companions exactly how to go, saying once they got down from the tree entrance there should be torches for light, while offering to stay with the army so that they may get some rest from the long journey and would follow once the sun was up.

Axe nodded and left Pit in charge of his troops before climbing down the spiral staircase inside the tree. Saix and Zexion followed behind him staying close and weapons drawn though once they reached the bottom of the stairs it was just as the knight had instructed. Each grabbed a torch and walked the eerie dark tunnel. They walked it for what seemed like hours though as they continued seeing more tunnels sprout that seemed to go in different directions the one they walked became more stone than wood and hay as it had been at the bottom of the staircase. Finally they came to a single marble staircase as Lex said they would. They quickly ascended it pushing open the stone door at the top and coming out what seemed to be a bathing quarters for the servants.

Saix stood in front of Axel, sword drawn and ready, though after moments even after the stone door closed loudly no one came into the room. Axe nodded and walked forward to the exit of the quarters, Zexion following besides him while Saix covered the rear though ready at any moment to jump in front of his prince if needed. They walked on going from room to room until finally heading into an area that appeared to be the kitchen of the castle which was where a guard finally spotted them.

The guard drew his sword and attacked in frightened haste though Saix quickly countered him disarming him before slamming the smaller guard back against a wall.

"We come to help Prince Marluxia. I am Prince Axel Sinclair." Axel exclaimed as he stood next to Saix to let the poor scared guard see his face to let him know that is was true and he was only here to help.

"Yo-Your Majesty! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't..."

"It is alright, just take us to Marluxia. Saix, let him go. It's okay." With that the blue haired knight let the guard go and eased away. The guard fumbled a little more in unease but otherwise nodded and led them past other guards who looked tired and barely able to stand. He led them through several rooms until they came upon grand doors that obliviously lead into a room that was suppose to be the throne room.

It was suppose to be but it had been dirtied and changed into a battle preparation room of sorts. There were long tables were most guards were sitting barely able to sit up straight from lack of sleep. The two thrones at should have been at the end of the room were gone and only a table was placed there that was covered in maps and rolls of parchment Marluxia standing in front of it and hunch over it in determination, back to the room so that he may concentrate. Some servants ran from table to table offering the guards and soldiers water and what appeared to be a warm dark liquid, while others stayed at the far left of the room preparing vegetables and fruits that had been collected in brown sacks.

"Prince Marluxia, you have guests." The guard called once they were close to the end of the room.

"Don't say such ridiculous things. If it is my sister again escort her back to the dungeons immediately." Marluxia only barked back not even bothering to turn around.

"You've locked your own sister in the dungeons, Marluxia, what is going on?" Once the pinknette had recognized the voice that addressed him he instantly snapped around and glared murderously at the prince who addressed him.

"What are you doing here?" the older prince yelled out as he descended the steps to stand in front of the other prince.

"Doing here! I think the better question is why wasn't I here earlier! Why didn't you tell me about any of this in your letters, Marluxia! You have a goddamn army outside your home!" Axel growled back.

"It's a personal matter and none of your concern! We can protect ourselves. I don't need you here, nor did I wish for you to get hurt because of my problems! Go home and...wait, how did you even get in here?" Marley paused just enough to realize that Axel must have gotten some way through the army already to get to his home.

"Your knight Lexaeus came to us and showed us the way."

"But-but...that cannot be...I was told Lex was dead." Marley's eyes widened and he stumbled back upon the steps sitting down upon them in shock. Axel quickly sat next to him and took his hands in his own.

"No, he's alive. He came to my kingdom pleading for help. He should be coming with my army soon." And just as Axel finished explaining, the throne room doors opened once more, Lexaeus leading the said army into the room. All heads looked up at the people in wonder.

"Your Highness, I've returned with hope for our people." Lex proclaimed once he stepped forward to Marluxia and bowed low to the stone floor. The gardener only jumped up and wrapped his arms firmly around the taller male holding him close.

"Yo-Your Highness..."

"You're alive. You're alive, thank the gods above, you're alive." Marly whispered before pulling away and looking up into Lex's face with a smile, while Lex lightly smiled in return.

"My prince, I would never die without your permission."

"Good, I will not doubt you again." With that Mar turned away back to Axel with still determined eyes.

"This is still my fight, Axel, and though I am grateful to know that you have come with my knight alive, I still don't need your armies. Leave now the way you came and go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Marluxia. My army and I will either fight along beside yours or we will fight on our own against the enemy outside. Either way we will not leave after coming this far."

"NO! I forbid it! I will not have you fight a battle that has nothing to do with you. I will not have you or your army in the way of danger when it is unnecessary. Leave!"

"Your Highness, I apologize but you are wrong! We need Prince Sinclair's help. The army outside the gate has double in size since I have left. We cannot defeat that on our own." Lex tried to explain but Marly only walked away from them back towards the table.

"No, I will not allow it! We do not need help from another when it is my own personal hell. I will deal with this my way. Now escort them -" Marluxia was forced to stop as he was twisted around and his collar was pulled on until his lips slammed against a warm chapped pair. His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw that Axel was kissing him, right out in front of his own army and Axel's army. Every one remained silent as the redhead continued to press his lips against the others. Marley couldn't help after a while and finally moaned at the sensation closing his eyes in bliss. Even if the kiss wasn't something he was expecting he still couldn't help enjoying it. Axel slowly smirked into the kiss then pulled away allowing Marluxia to finally breath.

"I'm not going anywhere. I care for you too much to let you deal with this on your own. Let me help you." Axel whispered between them, low enough for only the two of them to hear. Marley was still slightly in shock but as pink filled his cheeks and he downcast his eyes, he also lightly nodded.

"Okay...Alright, help me, Axel. Please, I need your help." He mumbled before Axel kissed his forehead.

"I'm here for you, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's taken this long to update. I'll do my best to try keeping up with it. Especially now that we've gotten to the good parts. Who wants to guess who's outside the gates? Again I'm sorry of how long it's taken, thank you everyone for the reviews and sticking with me. I look forward to the next chapter just as much as you all do. 3 Happy AkuRoku day! (even though i didn't write any AkuRoku in this chapter :P ) And Rest in Peace Robin Williams, you will be dearly missed. <strong>


End file.
